Afternoon Delight
by DasherThePrancingDancer
Summary: A major smut fic! Kurt and Sam, in love and adventurous in their love for each other. Set in an AU version of both season 1 and 2, Afternoon Delight is simply an excuse for me to write shameless smut! Vague and generic plot, but juicy sex scenes galore!
1. Summer Love Affair Part I

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

****Warning-** **This story will contain mild course language. It also will heavily include graphic sex scenes, including that of the fetish and kinky variety. Reader discretion is advised.

****Spoilers-** **This is AU, so to be safe, everything from the Pilot episode onwards.

****Disclaimer-** **I don't own any characters. They are from the show Glee, which I also do not own.

**-xOx-**

Kurt blushed at his own reflexion in the large mirror-covered bathroom wall. He couldn't quite believe what he was wearing. But, it was for a good cause, that being his amazing boyfriend Sam.

After him and his friends had lost out at Regionals against those soulless automatons that were Vocal Adrenaline, everything should have ended for the Glee club New Directions. Instead, though, Figgins had decided to give the club another year, and they all started the summer off with a bang.

And by bang, he meant a huge house party at Mercedes' house. It was at this house party, for Gleeks only, that Quinn had invited her cousin Sam.

Kurt had taken one look at the deliciously muscular, seductively pouty-mouthed teen from across the room. He was buff, that was clear thanks to the wife-beater he wore. His eyes were a stunning shade of emerald. Kurt had fallen completely and utterly in lust with him.

Spurred on by Mercedes' hefty push, Quinn's silent nod of gayness affirmation, and perhaps most influentially, the 16 wine-coolers, half a bottle of tequila and the same amount of passionfruit vodka tat he consumed during the night, Kurt had gathered his courage and approached the lean, mean, muscle machine.

History had been made that night, in the form of Kurt's lipginity being taken away by Sam. History had been made the day after when a very sober Sam Evans had called a very hung-over Kurt in the morning to ask him out for coffee, for their first official date.

Kurt blushed at the memory he was thinking of. History had once again been made the day after the day of the first official date when Kurt had lost his actual virginity, to the equally virginal Sam.

It had been slow and awkward and tense and messy and slightly painful. It had been noisy and funny and sweet and kind. It had also been thrilling, pleasurable and, for Kurt, perfect.

Kurt's heart fluttered at this memory. Within 2 weeks of the summer vacation, Sam and Kurt had been inseparable. Kurt was always over at Quinn's house, where Sam was staying for the summer. Or, Sam was over at Kurt's house. Or, on the off chance that they decided to venture out, were always together at one of the other Glee club members house, usually making out.

They fucked like rabbits in the fifth week of summer vacation, because Sam was suppose to leave at the end, to go home. In Dallas. As in Texas.

Kurt's blush and smile faded at the thought of Sam leaving.

The new school year was due to start in two days. In two days, Kurt would have to return to reality. Return to McKinley High. Return to loneliness. Return to life without Sam.

Sam had been honest from the start about everything. About this only being a summer romance. About having to return home once summer was over. But Kurt had been so wrapped up in the jittery butterflies and the sweet kisses and the searing touches to think of what would happen once that was all gone from him.

Sam had been his first everything. His first kiss with a boy. His first date, and his first time. His first true love.

Kurt's eyes widened as he regarded himself in the mirror. Did he love Sam?

Sam was cute and caring and sweet. He was dorky and adorable and did funny impersonations of comic book superheroes and Hollywood actors. He was also very gorgeous, with a body Greek gods would envy, and lips that would rival both Angelina Jolie and Steven Tyler. Sure, he had that stupid Beiber-cut which he dyed with lemon juice, but that was all part of the package with one Samuel Evans.

And, he seemed to care deeply for Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself in the mirror, done with his analytical evaluation of the situation he had gotten himself in. Finished with the thinking, on with the sex!

He nodded at his dirty thought and pulled the giant helmet onto his head. He chuckled at his reflexion before turning to leave the bathroom.

**-xOx-**

Sam fluffed up the pillows and leant back against them with a huge grin plastered across his face. He couldn't quite believe what he was about to experience. The fantasy was exciting, but the boy doing it? That was the best part. His boyfriend, Kurt.

The school year had ended terribly for Sam. He had been publicly outed by his so-called best friend, and the whole school had given him shit about it. He stood his ground though, and eventually came out to his parents, who had surprising been very accepting. Still, the kids at school had been cruel, and after the jocks had defaced his locker with hateful words and a black-eye from his so-called best friend, Sam had started the summer vacation in miserably.

That was, until he decided to visit his favorite cousin Quinn. And it just so happened that on his first day in Lima, Quinn had been invited to a house party at a chick named Mercedes' house. Where he had met Kurt.

Sam had caught sight of the petite, effeminate boy from across the room. He laughed graciously, his beautiful glasz colored eyes sparkling with life and inebriation. His slender but toned body on display thanks to the skin-tight, freaky looking clothing he wore. Sam was absolutely enchanted by him.

Spurred on by Quinn's handing him a wine cooler with the words 'hurt him and I'll hurt you', Sam had retreated into the crowd to mingle with Quinn's eclectic bunch of friends. Eventually a tap on the shoulder alerted him, and he turned around to the beauty and allure of the slender countertenor.

History had been made that night in the form of Sam seeing fireworks when he kissed the other boy. History had been made the day after when Sam and Kurt had gone out for their first date. It was Sam's first date, and it was awesome.

Sam grinned widely and subconsciously rubbed himself at the memory he was thinking of. History had once again been made the day after the day of his and Kurt's first date, when the pair had lost their virginities to each other.

It had been slow and awkward and tense and messy and slightly painful. It had been noisy and funny and sweet and kind. It had also being thrilling, pleasurable and, for Sam, perfect.

Within 2 weeks of the summer vacation, Sam began to cheer up more and more each day. Because, each day was spent with Kurt, either at Quinn's or Kurt's. Or, if they felt like it, they would spend the day at one of Quinn's friends houses, usually making out on the couch. Sam smirked.

They went at it like rabbits in the sixth week, because Sam had to leave Kurt at the end of summer. Leave Kurt. In Lima. As in Ohio.

Sam's smirk and semi-erection dropped at the thought.

The new school year was to start in two days time, and Sam had to leave tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have to return to the hell of his high school. Return to the bigotry. Return to life without Kurt.

Sam had been honest from the start about everything. About this only being a summer romance. About having to return home once summer was over. But just because he had been clear about these facts, didn't mean he liked the idea. The nervous excitement and the feel of Kurt's soft hands in his calloused ones and the companionship would be gone.

Kurt had been many firsts for him. His first kiss that felt right. His first date, and first time. His very first love.

Sam smiled and nodded his head at this. He knew he loved Kurt, from the first date when he had done his impersonation of Matthew McConaughey and Kurt had simply laughed along, and complimented him on his portrayal.

Kurt was witty and playful and intelligent. He was cheerful, but with maturity beyond his years. He was super talented, protective of his friends and family, and gave of himself. He was also one of the most beautiful boys, or even human beings, who ever lived. His body was toned, his skin like the fine marble statue of David. His milk-chocolate hair always perfectly coiffed atop his head.

He also, seemed to be falling for Sam.

Sam smiled genuinely and repositioned himself in the pillows. He unbuttoned the last two buttons on his shirt to expose his best assets, his abs.

His eyes bugged out when he heard the bathroom door opening, and he gulped down his excitement. Kurt was doing this for him. Sam's love for Kurt was solidified.

**-xOx-**

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and scanned the room, landing on the outstretched and very excited boy laying on top of the sheets licking his lips.

"How do I look?" he asked his boyfriend.

Sam eyed Kurt, absently running his large hand up and down his crotch. Kurt was clad in full black leather. His pants were tight and showed every muscle line and every detail of Kurt's long legs, and solid thighs, and the outline of his erection. He wore a black leather bikers jacket with a red strip across the chest area, the long red line separated only in the middle where Kurt had the jacket unzipped, no shirt on underneath. He also wore a large black motorcycle helmet, the visor up, Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes shining from within.

Sam chuckled at the helmet. "Take the helmet off.

Kurt chuckled too, removing the helmet with a huff. "That thing is fucking heavy!" he exclaimed, throwing it onto the ground.

"Perfect" Sam replied honestly.

Kurt blushed. It was things like that that he loved Sam for. His eyes ran over Sam's outstretched body. He was wearing a cotton plaid shirt, unbuttoned. His abs were a masterpiece, you could cut glass on them. He also wore a white jockstrap, it floating as his cock was strained, lifting the material up a tad.

Sam wiggled his index finger, his green eyes sparkling. Kurt acted on it and crawled on top of the bed, straddling Sam's body until he settled over the other boys lap. He rested his weight on his legs as he ghosted himself down to sit on Sam.

Sam wrapped his large hands around the plump globes of Kurt's ass cheeks and squeezed them tight. Kurt leant down, meeting Sam who leant up, and they connected their lips in a gentle, caring kiss.

Bringing his arms up and wrapping them around the other boys neck, Kurt deepened the kiss, shoving his tongue passed Sam's juicy lips into his warm mouth. Sam's tongue darted out to battle with Kurt's, and they began to wrestle for dominance.

Kurt moaned into the lip-lock and rubbed his crotch into Sam's stomach, moaning again at the friction. Sam moaned in response, his fingers inching closer and closer towards Kurt's ass crack. His eyes bugged out when he felt Kurt's skin. He felt around the area, finding a hole ripped into the leather pants, exposing it for easy entry.

Kurt smirked. "Do it" he offered, leaving Sam's mouth and pressing tender kisses down his neck.

Sam gulped, and Kurt could feel it as he started to suck on his boyfriends delicious neck, marking him. Sam brought his left hand and offered his two fingers to Kurt. Kurt sucked the digits eagerly, his eyes locked with Sam's as he teased the fingers with the bobbing motion.

Sam watched, entranced as Kurt gave his fingers a blow-job, and he slipped the other two fingers into the other boys mouth as well. Kurt sucked on all four of Sam's fingers, not even caring that drool was beginning to fall from his mouth. He pouted messily when Sam removed the fingers.

Sam giggled at Kurt's pout, spit covering his lips and chin. He lowered his slick fingers and wasted no time, shoving the first two into Kurt's awaiting asshole. Kurt tensed at the intrusion and Sam stilled as he adjusted. When Kurt relaxed, Sam crashed their lips together to kiss Kurt passionately and messy as he slid the second finger in, pushing them both in fully.

As the two boys' tongues battled, Sam began a simple scissor motion with his fingers lodged inside Kurt. This stretched him out a bit, enough to add the other two fingers, still wet from the vast amount of saliva covering them. He slipped his digits into Kurt easily and began a gentle in-out motion, all the while spreading his fingers out every now and then.

Kurt moaned wantonly and started to buck his hips up into Sam's stomach, a wet spot appearing under the leather. Sam's fingers hit the spot deep inside Kurt and the countertenor screamed, high-pitched and wild.

Sam smirked at the response he got, but shivered at the feeling of teeth digging into his neck. He began to move his fingers in and our roughly, Kurt moaned and groaned, making noises that should be illegal.

Suddenly, Kurt pushed himself up and off of Sam's lap. Sam whimpered at the warmness being withdrawn from his fingers and watched as Kurt pushed passed him and knee-walked on the bed, up to the headboard. Kurt looked over his shoulder with a gleam in his eyes and grasped the padded, white leather headboard of his bed and smirked.

Sam's mouth watered at the sight of Kurt's slightly gaping asshole on full display. The leather had been cut into a perfect circle around Kurt's asshole. He whimpered at the sight and dove straight in. Covering his pouty mouth over the hole, Sam kissed Kurt's entrance passionately, as if they were Kurt's lips. He then began to lap his tongue out and around the sphincter. He narrowed his tongue and began to push it inside of Kurt's asshole, and he licked at the inside willingly.

Kurt moaned in ecstasy at Sam's oral attack to his ass, the warm wetness sending shivers up his spine. Kurt reached around to grab a handful of Sam's luscious locks, pushing his face deeper into the crevice between his ass cheeks. Sam began to suck the hole like a straw and Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He pulled Sam's hair up and the other boy detached his mouth from Kurt's anus.

"You're fucking hot, babe" Sam breathed as they crashed their lips together.

"Mmmm" Kurt purred at the taste of himself on Sam's lips. They kiss heavily before Kurt groaned and slipped his hand down to Sam's jock-strap, tugging the front down and releasing his large hard-on, "Fuck me, now."

Kurt stroked Sam's cock with a tight hold then pushed him away and leant over to the bedside drawer. Sam stroked his member while Kurt retrieved the lube and condom. Throwing the supplies at Sam, Kurt repositioned himself, grasping the headboard and wiggling his ass at Sam.

Sam wrapped himself up and applied a generous amount of lube to his condom-clad cock and positioned himself right behind Kurt and lined his cock up with Kurt's asshole. "Ready for me, baby?" he asked into Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned and pushed back against Sam slight. "Yes, Sam. Fuck me, please."

Sam smirked and pushed his cock passed the tense muscles of Kurt's anus. Kurt moaned and grasped tighter to the headboard as Sam slowly pushed his dick into Kurt. When Sam bottomed out, he stilled for a while, letting Kurt adjust to his large size. Finally Kurt moved his ass, letting Sam know it was time to start moving.

Sam pulled out half way and pushed back in immediately, rocking Kurt forward slightly. He picked the pace up slowly, Kurt's breathing being his guide. When Kurt started to moan harder, Sam fucked harder. Sam basked in the sensation of having his throbbing cock engulfed by hot, tight pressure that was Kurt's anal walls.

Kurt started panting. "Faster, Sam. Please, go faster. Fuck me hard, baby."

Sam didn't hesitate and pulled all the way out of Kurt, slamming the whole 9 inches back into Kurt roughly. Kurt screamed and straightened up. Sam began to fuck mercilessly into Kurt's willing ass, smirking at the sight of his cock slipping in and out fast. Kurt reached around and grabbed Sam's hair as he stood up straight flush against Sam's body and pulled him into a hot kiss.

"You like that, Kurt? You like my hot cock in your ass?" Sam panted into their searing kiss.

Kurt bit down on Sam's naturally swollen lips and nodded his head. "Yes, please don't stop, Sam. Keep fucking me like that. Mmmm, right there!"

Sam's cock rubbed up against Kurt's prostate and he felt Kurt tense around him. He continued to fuck hard, thrusting in hard, his balls slapping against Kurt's ass cheeks. Sam pushed Kurt's back down, and the other boy gripped the headboard again, hard. Sam gripped Kurt's hips as he slammed into the countertenor, slapping his leather covered ass. "Take it, bitch! Take my cock!" he growled.

Kurt whimpered but took the anal assault willingly. A few more hard thrusts rubbed against that sensitive spot of his and he all but screamed. "Sam! Oh, Sam, I'm gonna cum! Fuck me! Fuck...fuck...FUCK!"

Kurt came hard, filling his leather pants with ropes of hot juice. Sam smirked at the knowledge that Kurt hadn't even touched himself and he was already cumming. He continued to slam hard into Kurt as Kurt's body shivered with his orgasm. He could feel his own climax building, so he fucked harder. He gripped Kurt's hips harder with his left hand, and brought his right hand up and ran it under Kurt's leather jacket to his nipples.

Sam could feeling his balls start to itch as he slammed into Kurt. He felt himself fall over the edge, so he pulled out and ripped the condom off of his dick. Kurt whimpered at the loss. Sam threw his head back and jerked his cock off hard and fast as he felt the build up. Finally, he leant his weight down onto Kurt's back and exploded stream after stream of gooey goodness all over Kurt's gaping asshole and leather clad ass.

When the last of his cum dribbled out of the slit, Sam dropped to the bed and began licking his product up from in and around Kurt's ass. Kurt petted Sam's hair gently as Sam cleaned his mess. Sam lapped every single bit of cum he had expelled, giving a few extra thrusts of his cum-covered tongue into Kurt's gaping asshole.

He smiled when the job was done and found his lips being crashed into by Kurt's. Kurt sucked on Sam's tongue, tasting himself as well as Sam's product. They made out gently before both collapsing down onto the bed, panting and sweating.

Sam pulled Kurt into little spoon and nuzzled his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Damn, baby. That was so hot."

Kurt snuggled in closer, feeling Sam's softening cock against his back. "_You_ were hot" Kurt countered, "That was amazing."

"_You_ were amazing" Sam said with a grin as he pulled Kurt in tighter.

Kurt giggled and a comfortable silence fell over the pair. With Sam's chin resting atop Kurt's head, and their fingers intertwined on Kurt's hip, the two boys fell into a tight sleep, almost fully content.

**-xOx-**

Sam awoke to shaking, and he cracked opened one eye opened and smiled at the beautiful face smiling back at him. "What time is it?" he asked, pulling kurt back against him.

Sam sat up with a hurt look on his face. "What?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he shook his head embarrassed at his wording. "No! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that it's 4pm and my dad will be home soon!" he tried to reason.

"Oh" Sam said, calmer now rather than on the verge on tears, "No, that's fine."

He pulled Kurt into a hug and kissed him before standing up off of the bed. Kurt giggled at Sam's soft cock hanging out of his jockstrap heavily. Sam laughed along and tucked himself away.

After pulling on his jeans, he turned to Kurt, who had completely changed, and was now wearing a pair of gym shorts and a Legalize Gay tee.

At Sam's quirked eyebrow, Kurt smiled. "I'm gonna do a little yoga" he gestured to the outstretched purple mat in front of the television.

Sam smiled and walked over to Kurt, pulling him into a hug. "Not enough exercise for you, was it?"

Kurt blushed and kissed Sam on the cheek. "Yoga gets me limber and flexible. Don't mock."

They laughed with each other as they walked up the stairs. Kurt kissed Sam passionately as they stood by the front door of Kurt's house. Sam held Kurt in a fierce hug. 'Well then, I should go."

Sam felt Kurt's entire body stiffen and he pulled out of the embrace to regard his boyfriend. Kurt looked right in Sam's eyes and said "I don't want you to go."

The blonde boy didn't miss the double meaning in Kurt's words and sighed. He was about to say something sappy when the sound of keys in the lock sounded. The large front door opened and Burt Hummel stepped through.

Kurt stepped away from Sam ever-so-slightly, but still held his hand tightly. "Hey dad."

Burt looked up and smiled as he placed his keys in the bowl on the hall table. "Oh, hey kiddo, Sam."

"Mr. Hummel" Sam nodded nervously.

Burt's eyes flickered to his sons hand clasped with Sam's and he smiled. "Did you two have fun today?"

Kurt blushed and Sam looked at the wall like it was the painting of Mona-Lisa. Burt felt a pang to his chest at the implication but said nothing of it.

"Ah, yeah. We had fun at Mercedes' house earlier then came back here to watch some movies…in the lounge! Yeah, and Sam was just saying how tired he was so he should be getting back to Quinn's house."

"Yeah!" Sam yawned for effect, "I love the movie, but sometimes Firefly makes me sleepy."

"You watched Firefly?" Burt asked, impressed of his son.

Kurt looked at Sam worriedly. "Yeah, sure! The spaceship one, right? Totally awesome! Let's go Sam."

Kurt pulled Sam towards the door. As Kurt opened the door and pulled him out, he only had time to yell a quick "Bye, Mr. Hummel!" before the door closed behind them.

Sighing, Kurt glared at his boyfriend. "Firefly! Seriously?"

Sam shrugged with a smirk on his big lips. "What? It was the first movie that came to my head" he protested.

Kurt rolled his eyes before breaking out into small laughter, Sam joining in. Kurt stopped laughing and turned serious. "Ok well, will I see you tomorrow?"

Sam thought it over. Well I'll leave for the airport at 12 tomorrow afternoon, but I could come over early."

Kurt looked down at his shoes not giving an answer. When he looked up at Sam, he had watery eyes, but Sam wasn't able to say anything, because Kurt leant in and kissed him passionately.

Sam responded by cupping Kurt's face in his large hands and kissing back, each boy trying to convey their emotions towards each other. When they needed to come up for air, it was reluctant and unwanted.

Kurt nodded and stepped away. "Bye Sam."

Sam's heart fell out of his chest at those words coming out of Kurt's mouth. He reached for Kurt's hand expecting for the other boy to pull away. Kurt squeezed Sam's hand hard, clinging on to his lover.

"I'll miss you" Sam said, a lump forming in his throat.

Kurt squeezed tighter. "I'll miss you more" he whispered, not looking at Sam.

Sam wanted more than anything to kiss Kurt and tell him how much he loved him, but decided against it. He was never good with goodbyes, and he knew if he had kissed Kurt and told the boy how much he loved him, that leaving tomorrow to go back to Dallas would be even more hard. Instead, he leant forward and kissed Kurt's forehead and let his hand go.

Kurt audibly whimpered at the loss of hand contact, at loss of Sam contact and a tear slid down his cheek. He wiped at his traitorous tear and looked up at Sam's eyes, shimmering green behind a sheen of wetness.

The look of longing on Kurt's face, shining in his eyes was heartbreaking, and Sam took another step back, afraid to break in front of someone he loved so much. "I should…I should go."

Kurt nodded and reached for the doorknob. "Yeah. I…drive safely."

"I will" Sam said as he began to walk backwards off of the porch, not wanting to lose sight of Kurt for as long as he could.

"Tell Quinn I say hi" Kurt replied, opening the front door but not entering.

Sam had reached his car in the drive-way by now and he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. "I will."

Kurt sighed heavily and stood in the middle of the doorway. "Bye Sam."

Sam had opened his car by now and was standing with the car door opened. "Bye Kurt."

He climbed into his car. Or, well, Quinn's car but still. He tore his gaze away from Kurt and started the car, wanting to be elsewhere when he started crying. When he looked back at the door, Kurt was still standing there and waved at Sam. This was it for Sam and his tears slid down his cheeks. He blinked them away as best he could and gave Kurt a small, weal wave back.

Again, he tore his gaze away from Kurt and drove out of the Hummel's driveway. Drove out of Kurt's life.

**-xOx-**

Sam drove, not even looking back at Kurt. He couldn't. The tears had started to fall freely, wet and gross and longing.

He fiddled with the radio to try to cheer him up, but the tears kept falling. Settling on the upbeat tune of Justin Beiber, Sam tried to sing, but his voice was hoarse, his words were shaky and his chest hurt.

"And I'm like. Baby! Baby! Baby!"

He whimpered for his baby. His large lips quivered and his hands shook, but still he drove. Before he knew it, he was at Quinn's house, pulling into the driveway and cutting of the engine to the car. He entered through the front door and didn't even call to announce his arrival.

Bypassing every room, he made his way to the guestroom where he was sleeping and crasing down on the bed hard. He pulled his pillow over his head, and his blanket over his whole body and fell asleep immediately, thoughts of the boy he loved standing in the doorway, just standing their letting him leave.

Kurt had been his first for everything, and Kurt would be his last. His last kiss. His last date and last time. His last true love.

**-xOx-**

Kurt waited, hoping Sam would stop and not leave. Or, at least, sturn his head and wave again but still. Sam just continued to drive, and Kurt continued to watch. When the car was out of sight, Kurt looked down at the ground heartbroken, and walked back inside of his house.

He bypassed his father in the lounge and walked straight back downstairs. As soon as he made it to his bedroom, he threw himself at his messy, sex-stained sheets and inhaled Sam's lingering scent. Instead of the thrill it should have given him, it hurt his heart instead.

Before he knew it, dry and silent sobs filled his chest, racking his body and breaking his fragile, Sam-shaped heart. With thoughts of the boy he loved driving out of his life, Kurt cried himself to sleep.

Sam had been his first for everything, and Sam would be his last. His last kiss. His last date and last time. His last true love.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Not very kinky in this chapter, but the good stuff will come later :P I know the plot is generic and unoriginal, but I needed a plot to write and work off of, so I decided on the easiest one, with the most opportunities presented to me. Like I mentioned, this will, at some points, feature fetish material and may not be to your liking, so please don't be obligating to read such chapters. i will give warnins before each chapter down there in my 'Coming Up' section, so make sure you read that, ok?

On a different note, THANK YOU! to everyone who had read and reviewed my w.i.p story. Don't worry, Im' still working on that one, and will update in the next few days. I hope you enjoy this read, and please let me know what you think?

**Coming Up:** Sappy, fluffy, run-of-the-mill Sam and Kurt happy ending. But things get heated and a backseat voyeur blow-job is depicted.


	2. Summer Love Affair Part II

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

Sam was on top of the world.

He slammed on the gas and drove at top speed (within the speed limits of course!) making his way to his boyfriends house. Scissor Sisters was blasting out of the speakers and he sang at the top of his lungs as he turned right and turned left and made the corner at the end of this road and that road.

He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe his mom had allowed him to transfer to McKinley, to stay in Lima. To stay with Kurt.

He had cried himself into a small sleep after he had gotten back to Quinn's from his day spent with Kurt. The nagging ring-tone that signified his mothers call had woken him up a few hours after and he had to answer, because it was his mom.

Sam hadn't planned on his voice breaking as he spoke, or that his mom would pick up on the hoarse tone of her eldest sons voice. She had, and she had asked what was wrong and he had told her in his hour of weakness and heart-break.

She had listened to her son telling her about his whirlwind summer romance with a boy named Kurt Hummel. Sorry, the-beautifulest-most-amazingest-talented-funniest-wonderful-boy-to-ever-live boy named Kurt Hummel, Sam's exact words were.

She had listened as her eldest son had informed her that he was no longer a virgin, albeit accidentally. He had gotten so excited and worked up as he described this beautifulest-most-amazingest-talented-funniest-wonderful-boy that he had let slip that he was even more in bed. She had paused at that, her breath hitching and her heart stopping for all of 4 seconds.

Sam hadn't realised his slip-up and had continued to explain the marvel that was Kurt Hummel, and his mom had had no choice in continuing to listen to her son. She had to smile to herself though. Her non-virginal son sounded more happy than he had ever sounded in his life, and especially since all that drama that went down at the end of the school year.

Sam had rambled on and on about Kurt and how happy Kurt made him and how much he was in love with Kurt. He had talked and talked and talked happily and cheerfully, even though his heart had hurt to have to say goodbye to him, and had hurt that afternoon when he had left Kurt's house.

It was that hurt that reminded him of not wanting to lose Kurt, and when he had finished yapping his mothers ear off, he paused, took a deep breath and asked "Can I stay?"

Mrs. Evans had sighed heavily on the other end of the line, thinking that what her son had asked would come as soon as 'I'm in love!' had left his lips when he had answered the phone. She contemplated everything. Not just the love her son had found, but everything. The pranks and nasty things people had done to her son at his school had been more persuasive.

And she had asked Sam to give his phone to Judy, her sister, Sam's aunt and Quinn's mother. Sam had ran out of the room quick-stat and had shoved his phone in his aunts face. Sam had listened in from around the corner and behind the large china-cabinet as his aunt talked to her sister, his mother. Judy had turned around in her seat and had caught Sam eavesdropping and had giggled and nodded her head.

Judy had hung the phone up, turned to Sam and said "Welcome home."

Sam giggled to himself at the memory. When Judy had told him that he could stay, he had squealed like a little girl before schooling his actions and punching the air like a man, _then_ squealed. He had picked his aunt up in a bone-crushing hug and had kissed her make-up off of her face then swiftly dropped her back down on the couch and fled.

And now he was driving to Kurt's house at 11pm, not even caring if the other boy was asleep or awake. He would wake him up and tell him the great news!

Sam slammed down on the brakes, Quinn's small car screeching to a halt. He hadn't even ripped the key out of the ignition before his door was opened and his foot out the door, ready to storm the front door down.

He skipped to the front door of Kurt's house but stopped dead in his tracks when he was stood in front of the large door. Waiting all of half a second before he started pounding on the door loudly, too excited to give a fuck about anyone else.

He was here at Kurt's doorstep. He got to stay with Kurt!

**-xOx-**

Kurt felt horrible.

He groaned in frustration and anger and helplessness as he tossed and turned and did everything but sleep as he lay in his queen-sized bed in his basement bedroom. He wanted his boyfriend to hold him there and caress that and kiss this.

He couldn't believe his misfortune. He couldn't believe he let Sam leave like he had, to let him go back to Dallas. To let Sam leave him.

After Sam had left, he had cried himself to sleep and that had lasted a few hours until his phone had vibrated. Kurt was a light sleeper, so the text from Mercedes had woken him up easily. Not even thinking about it, he had dialled her number and was talking to her in less time than it took for most people to type a text.

He hadn't planned on talking about Sam, but the black diva wouldn't have any of it. She demanded to know what had gone down, and so he had told her, because it was Mercedes, and when she demanded you tell her something, you damn well tell her.

She listened as her boy told her that they had rough, leather-clad sex on Kurt's bed. Mercedes had been shocked at Kurt's honesty and graphic detail, but had listened on as Kurt hadn't even realised what he was saying as he so casually switched to talking about Sam's adorable impersonations.

Kurt talked about how he had caught Sam singing in the shower but hadn't mentioned it to the other teen, because clearly Sam didn't think he could sing. Kurt talked on and on about Sam the walking contradiction, the boy he loved.

He had told Mercedes about them falling asleep after they had climaxed, and a few hours later had woken up and had an awkward run-in with Mr. Hummel. He told Mercedes about how broken he had felt watching Sam get into the car and drive away. How hurt he felt, and how much his heart had ached for Sam as he slipped away.

Mercedes had cooed and whispered reassurances every now and then, but couldn't really say anything to cheer her best friend up. And after a few hours talking to each other, Kurt had let Mercedes go and they ended the call.

Kurt yelled into his pillow. Glancing at his clock, the neon blue lights flashed that it was approaching 11pm. He moved his arm to his side and felt his phone. Looking at it curiously, he picked the device up and studied it for a few seconds. He wanted to call Sam like they did every night before they went to sleep, loving to lull each other into a restful slumber by the sound of each other voices alone.

Scrolling through his contacts, he smiled at Sam's number and left his thumb hover over the call button when loud, thunderous knocking boomed throughout the house. Kurt was startled and dropped his phone as he flipped himself off of the bed in fright.

**-xOx-**

Not knowing how to react as the pounding on the front door continued, Kurt ran up the stairs quickly, grabbing the first thing he could find to defend himself with, which happened to be an umbrella. He padded into the foyer, the obnoxious banging of the door echoing throughout the house. Kurt looked towards the stairs that lead up to the second storey wondering where the hell his father was. Fear set into him when he remembered that his dad had a date with Carole that night and was most probably sleeping over at her house. The banging of the door kept him from being grossed at the thought and more concerned with the potential murderer/kidnapper/whatever other psychopath that they showed on Criminal Minds and what he or she or them or it would do to him.

"I've called the police!" he yelled out lying, "Leave now!" he announced, raising the umbrella into the air ready to swing.

The banging stopped but Kurt waited to see what happened next. To say he was shocked when Sam's voice squeaked out "No! Kurt! It's me!" was an understatement.

Kurt unlocked the door and ripped it open to glare at Sam. "What the fuck possessed you to rape my front door at" he checked the clock on the wall with wide eyes, "11:04 pm! If I didn't love you so much I'd be tempted to jam this fucking umbrella through your chest!" he gritted out menacingly, brows furrowed and hip cocked to the side.

Sam looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think. I just...I had something great to tell you and it couldn't wait and a just jumped straight into Quinn's car and drove over here singing and just being in love with you and I needed to tell you straight away because OMG it could change our lives forever, like a total 'Luke, I am your father!' moment! You look cute by the way. So guess what? Kurt guess what happened!"

Kurt's mouth dropped at the verbal tirade Sam had just went on. He blinked at his boyfriend a few times, taking in his big shining green eyes and huge face-splitting grin. He signed and eased up on his crankiness. "What? What's so great that you had to give a heart attack to tell me?"

Sam beamed and dropped to stand on one knee. Kurt's face dropped again. What the actual fuck? Sam just grinned as he looked up at Kurt with gleaming eyes. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm moving to Lima!"

Kurt squealed immediately throwing himself at Sam, tackling him to the tiled floor. "Oh my Gaga! Sam, I can't believe this is happening! This is great!"

As Kurt kissed Sam's face anywhere he could, Sam managed to stand them both back up, steadying Kurt by grabbing his ass. Once they were standing up right, Kurt leapt up and wrapped his slender legs around Sam's waist and hands around Sam's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sam shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat immediately gaining acess and started to suck on the smaller boys tongue as he kneaded Kurt's plump as cheeks.

"Couch" Kurt breathed out in the split second his mouth left Sam's.

Sam obeyed and walked towards the living room as Kurt left his mouth and began to suck hard on Sam's neck. Sam moaned, Kurt's suction strong and he was sure Kurt was marking his territory because Sam was all Kurt's. They made it to the couch and Sam lowered himself to his ass onto the couch, Kurt sitting on his lap still sucking his neck like a vampire in heat.

Kurt pulled off of Sam's neck with an audible pop and looked down at Sam hungrily, saliva dripping from his face. Sam brought his fingers up to touch the space where Kurt had been and thrilled at the tingle it gave him. "You got me good, huh?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You're mine" Kurt whispered sexily.

"All your's baby" Sam nodded.

Kurt leant in and kissed Sam on the lips gently but pulled away. Sam whined until he saw that Kurt was taking his shirt off. Licking his lips as the vast panes of silky smooth skin was revealed to him, Sam became award that a large bulge in Kurt's pants had sprung up. He leant in and kissed Kurt's chest as the other boy reached down to pulled at Sam's shirt. Kissing his way up to Kurt's neck, Sam finally pulled away to let Kurt lift his shirt off too.

Kurt eyed Sam lustily and leant down to suck on his right nipple. "You're so fucking hot!" he breathed against Sam, making the taller teen ticklish with delight.

"So are you baby, so are you" Sam said back, running his hands up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt blushed, brought his face up to kiss Sam on the lips again then moved off of Sam's lap. Sam whined at the loss. Kurt just giggled and began to pull his pants down, jock-strap going with it. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he took in Kurt's glorious nudity, slightly toned body like marble.

Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled his own jeans off before Kurt had even turned back around. When Kurt did turn around, he took in Sam's nakedness and laughed. "Someone's eager" he cooed as he straddled Sam once more.

The blonde haired teen shrugged with a grin and gripped Kurt's hips and thrust up making them both moan. "You have that effect on me."

Kurt began to move his hips, causing both boys' erections to rub against each other. The friction was incredible and Sam moved in to kiss Kurt to stifle his moans. He returned to kneading Kurt's ass now on full display, and made sure to run his fingers in between the crack but stopping just before hitting Kurt's entrance. Finally though, Kurt, while still jutting his hips into Sam, pulled Sam's hand up and sucked on his fingers.

Sam loved seeing Kurt suck on his fingers. The way he would move down on them as if it were a cock turned him on so much. When Kurt was satisfied with the amount of saliva on Sam's fingers, he pulled away and returned to kissing Sam. Sam inserted two fingers, passing the ass muscles easily, Kurt still being loose from earlier that day. He decided to ad the other two fingers too and began to move them around in Kurt's ass. Kurt moaned at the feeling of Sam opening him up and his grinding into Sam increased. As Sam fingered him good, a great amount of pre-cum from both boys had built up between their attached cock heads, rubbing into their abs as well.

On the floor" Kurt instructed.

Sam grabbed Kurt's ass cheek and lowered them both to the carpeted floor of the living room. "What about carpet burn?"

Kurt shrugged with a grin and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck to pull him down. "Fuck it. Now fuck me."

Sam laughed and kissed Kurt as he reached down to align his cock with Kurt's entrance. He stopped as realisation dawned on him. "Condom?"

Kurt bit his lip and looked up at Sam, his beautiful glasz colored eyes catching Sam in a trace. "This…this is forever?" he asked shyly.

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "Of course. You're my forever Kurt, always."

"Then no condom" he said, "Is that ok?"

"It's perfect" Sam said honestly, leaning in for a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you to-Oh!"

Kurt whimpered at the sudden movement and clamped down slightly around Sam as Sam pushed his cock passed the ring muscles of Kurt's asshole. He regained composure though and relaxed as Sam began to thrust in and out of him repeatedly. The carpet began to rub against Kurt's back as Sam thrust up and in and Kurt could tell there would be a mark. He just really didn't give a fuck though, Sam fucking him distraction enough.

They fucked in that position for a few minutes, enjoying being face-to-face. When Sam pulled out, Kurt whined and looked at him like he was mad. Sam just smirked and grabbed Kurt's hips to push him onto his side. He lay on his side also then repositioned his dick at Kurt's entrance and started back up in their rhythm.

Sam gripped Kurt's thigh as they rocked together, Sam's cock jutting deeper at this new angle. Kurt rested back against Sam's chest and closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of making love. Sam continued to move in and out like a jack-hammer, drilling Kurt's ass hard and deep. -

Sam reached his hand around to the front of Kurt and the other teen opened his legs for better access. Both boys whimpered simultaneously at the pleasure that Kurt opening his legs caused them. Sam's cock dove deeper into the depths of Kurt's ass and Kurt could feel his prostate being rubbed teasingly by the underside of Sam's cock head. When Sam wrapped his hand around Kurt's sticky cock, the pleasure was intensified tenfold.

Sam began to jerk Kurt off, his hold on his boyfriends cock firm and tight. As they rocked together on the floor, Sam couldn't help but hope that he would always be with Kurt. He fit so well against his body, like they were made for each other. He loved Kurt with all his being. _Yup_ Sam though, _this is forever._

Kurt reached his arm around to pull Sam in for a kiss. The angle wasn't the best and Kurt could only reach the side of Sam's mouth, but he didn't care. Any part of Sam he got he loved and cherished and relished in.

Sam could feel his climax approaching, so with that he began to slam into Kurt roughly, increasing his grip on the other teens cock too. Kurt let out breathy whimpers at the attention he was receiving, feeling his own climax building from his balls. Sam's cock started to jut against Kurt's prostate, applying gentle pressure causing pleasure to pulse throughout Kurt's entire body.

Sam bit down on Kurt's shoulder as he felt his balls twitch, the sensation making him scream into Kurt's flesh as it flowed up his cock and spewed out from the tip, erupting deep within his lover. Sam stilled as his senses were overtaken by Kurt-given pleasure.

Kurt had gripped his hand around Sam's hand around his cock when Sam relented due to his orgasm. He stroked his cock off as Sam's thrusts ceased. Kurt started to rock his hips back and forth causing Sam's still hard cock to rub inside of him and his own cock to thrust up into the double handed hold. It didn't take him long to explode all over his and Sam's hands with that.

Sam felt his hand being covered in warm, sticky liquid and broke out of his pleasurable daze to realise that he had stopped moving and that Kurt had cum too. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder with a sigh. "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Kurt laughed and ruffled Sam's hair. "Don't worry babe, you'll have plenty of chances to make up for it."

Sam's heart fluttered at the reminder that this was permanent now, he would have plenty of chances to make up for it. He could be with Kurt forever. "I love you so much."

Kurt reached for Sam's hand and intertwined their fingers, his cum still covering their hands. "I love you too."

"I want to stay like this forever" Sam said as he pulled Kurt tighter against himself.

"I do too, but that's gross and we'd be terribly sore in the morning."

Sam shook his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Not just laying here. I want to stay here forever, with you."

The taller teen let go of Kurt and slowly pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass. Kurt spun around to face Sam as he rolled over and grabbed his jeans, affording him a great view of Sam's slightly sweaty ass. Kurt sat up, clamping his ass muscles together as to keep San's essence inside of him and crossed his legs to sit Indian style on the ground, the carpet brushing against his bare ass tickling him. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked with a curious smile.

Sam reached into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve the small velvet box. He spun around with a huge grin on his face as he faced Kurt. He crawled over and sat in front of the boy he loved. When he held the box out in front of Kurt, Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. "Kurt, I love you with all my heart-"

"Oh my Gaga Sam! What are you doing?" Kurt interrupted, trying to discourage the panic of the situation. "Are you...are you proposing?"

Sam furrowed his brows at the squeaky tone to Kurt's voice. "No. Well, not yet at least."

Kurt's heart rate returned to normal. "Then what is this?" he gestured to the small box in Sam's hands.

Sam popped the box open to reveal a simple silver band in it. "It's a promise ring. I know it may seem silly, but I want to give you a symbol of my love to wear for everyone to see. I want to promise you that I want you to be my husband one day, when the time is right. I want to be with you forever and always Kurt. What do you say?"

Kurt watched Sam talk about them so confidently and sure of himself that it made Kurt's heart soar. He smiled when Sam looked up and their eyes met. "I say if you like it then you should put a ring on it!"

Sam laughed and Kurt lifted his hand in between them. Sam took Kurt's hand and slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his boyfriend. "With this ring, I thee proclaim that I indeed do like it."

Kurt's heart fluttered at the fact that the ring fit perfectly on his slim finger. "And with this kiss, I thee proclaim you mine" he leant across and captured Sam's lips in a loving kiss that lasted a few long seconds. Pulling back, he grabbed Sam's hand and stood up. "Now let's go to bed."

"What about your dad?" Sam asked as he followed Kurt towards the basement door. "I'm going to sleep with my future husband, I don't care what he says."

Sam grinned at the thought. He let himself be lead down the stairs and towards Kurt's bed. He giggled at the fact that they were both completely naked and walking around and acting like it didn't even matter. When Kurt pulled the covers down and slid in then looked up to Sam with a beaming gaze, Sam thought that it _didn't_ matter. Nothing really mattered now except for his love for Kurt.

"My future husband, I like that."

He dove onto the bed earning a laugh from Kurt. He slid in to the bed and wrapped Kurt up tight. The two boys snuggled into each other and fell asleep within seconds. Their final thoughts before falling into a deep slumber was their love for each other.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait from the last chapter to this one. I hadn't really planned anything out, just jumping in and wanting to put out a smut piece. But I've worked out where I'm going to go with this now. I decided to hash out the couple, round them out with this chapter in a happy ending. The real smut will come from the next chapter onwards, cool?

There'll be little bits of plot points I will make, but for the most part it'll just be our two favorite boys getting their freaks on! Feel free to send in a request for a kink or fetish you'd like to see.

**Coming Up:** Kurt gives Sam a blow job in the school bathroom. Sam gives Karofsky a black eye. And Finn is just confused.


	3. Welcome To McKinley

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

With a giant smile on his face, Kurt sauntered through the corridors of William McKinley High School. 

This year was going to be a great one. He had friends whom he loved and loved him back just as much. He had a new family, with his dad and Carole becoming more and more serious. And he had a boy he was absolutely in love with. He had a Sam Evans to call his own. 

Kurt beamed to himself and with one hand holding the strap of his messenger bag, fiddled with the small silver ring around his finger on his other hand. A few students gave him weird looks at his cheery smile and hop in his step, but Kurt didn't give a fuck. 

He nodded his head at Finn who was talking to Matt at their lockers. A few lockers down, he smiled at Tina who was snuggling into Mike's side. After rounding a corner, he said a quick hello to Brittany and Santana who were shaking of their pom-poms. "Hey Kurt, don't forget Coach wants us before first period" Brittany said cheerfully. 

"Sure thing sweetie, see you two there soon" he said back as he continued to walk. - 

Rachel's mile-a-minute conversation echoed throughout the next corridor he went down as the shorter girl followed behind Mr. Schue who looked exasperated. Kurt smiled at both of them who smiled back before they disappeared into the Spanish class. Rounding a corner, Kurt bumped into a solid chest and briefly flinched until he looked up at Puck who was grinning down at him. "Sup Princess? Where're you off to in such a rush?" 

"Bathroom" Kurt replied, trying to keep the thoughts he was having out of his voice. - 

Puck nodded and let him passed and Kurt gave Quinn, who was standing behind Puck, a smile. He continued to walk towards the bathroom, getting more excited with every step he took. Mercedes grinned as she came into view, pushing Artie. Kurt stopped for a quick peck on the cheek for Mercedes but then continued on to his destination. Finally arriving at the large red door, Kurt quickly scanned the hall before slipping inside with the biggest smile on his face.

**-****xOx****-**

With an unsure smile on his face, Sam strode through the corridors of William McKinley High School. 

He had a feeling this year would be great. He had new friends who accepted him for who he was. He was living with his aunt and favorite cousin in a new town. And he had a boy who he was absolutely in love with. His own Kurt Hummel to call his own. 

Sure, by the sounds of it, Lima wasn't the most progressive place, and Kurt's description of McKinley weren't exactly high-praising, but as long as Sam had Kurt he felt like he could conquer anything. Ignoring the stares at he new kid he was receiving, Sam found a door leading to the men's bathroom and entered. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he pulled up Kurt's number and pressed call. 

"Hey Sammy, are you there yet?" Kurt asked as he answered the phone. 

"Everyone was staring at me, I cowered into the men's room." 

Kurt giggled on the other end. "Well don't worry, I'm on my way. Stay put if you'd like, I can meet you in the bathroom" he said teasingly.

Sam licked his large lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. "Mmmm, hurry up!"

"Lose those jeans Sam, I'm pulling into the parking lot as we speak." 

Sam hung the phone up and rushed into the nearest stall, loosening his button on his jeans to let his growing excitement loose. He shut the stall door behind him and placed his school bag on the ground, pulling his jeans off completely and folding them neatly and placing them on top on his bag. His cock was already at half-mast thanks to the teasing quality in his boyfriends voice. 

**-****xOx****-**

Kurt fished into his messenger bag and pulled out a small tube of Vanilla-Cherry lip gloss and walked to the front washing up area in the bathroom. Fortunately this particular bathroom wasn't used as much, so it didn't smell overly putrid. Standing in front of the mirror, he admired his outfit and hair in the reflection, before his eyes scanned behind him at the toilet stall where he could see a school bag and a pair of large Converse. 

Licking his lips, Kurt placed his things onto the counter next to one of the sinks and leant over to look at himself closer in the mirror. His jeans were super tight today, and he felt the denim ride up his crack just a little as he did so. Kurt then pouted his lips out and began to apply the glossy liquid to his pink lips, the flavor and shine really the only thing the lip gloss gave him. When the stall door opened, he leant over the counter even more, practically kissing his own reflection. 

Sam stepped out of the toilet stall stark naked, making Kurt whimper at the sight. Sam was fully erect, and held his cock in his hand, lazily stroking it up and down. Kurt smacked his lips together once more before spinning around and locking eyes with Sam. They wore the exact same expression of want and hunger and fire. 

"Hey, I'm new here" Sam said with a huge grin, accentuating each word with a tug to his dick. 

Kurt's body shivered and he stepped towards his boyfriend. "I see. Well, do you need some assistance? I could show you the ropes if you'd like." 

"Hmm, you've already showed me the ropes, remember? I had marks on my wrists for a week." he said with a light laugh, making Kurt smile, "But I could definitely use some assistance." 

Sam gripped his cock and waved it to emphasize what he meant. Kurt, by now, had reached within half an inch of Sam and leant up to kiss his boyfriend but stopped at the last minute. Sam had leant in to reciprocate, but whined when Kurt just smirked and pulled away. Kurt then immediately dropped to his knees, not even caring about marking or creasing his jeans. He needed Sam's cock in his mouth ASAP. 

With another lip smack, Kurt gripped his hand around the base of Sam's cock and darted his tongue out to lick at the bulbous head. Sam shivered at the first contact, Kurt's hot wet tongue sliding up and into the small slit at the tip before his mouth fully covered the whole cock head in it's sensationally warm cavern. Kurt lowered his mouth down more and more, swirling his tongue around as much as he could as he devoured Sam's entire cock. 

Sam's eyes rolled back as his dick was encased more and more in Kurt's mouth, then broke passed and made it's way down his lovers throat easily. Once Kurt had Sam down his throat, breathing through his nose, he simply stilled, leaving the large appendage lodged where he wanted to keep it forever. After a few seconds though, he slowly pulled off, keeping his mouth as tight as he could as he began to suck, his cheeks hollowing out and tongue continuing to swirl around the head. Sam moaned and ignored everything in his common sense that told him not to, and gripped Kurt's hair. 

When large fingers wrapped themselves in his perfectly styled hair, Kurt gasped, causing two effects. One, Sam's cock was inadvertently sucked further down Kurt's throat, making the countertenor choke slightly. And two, it caused a vibration to bound off of the walls inside of his mouth, making Sam moan and pull on his hair even tighter. Kurt began to bob up and down on Sam's cock fast with Sam's helpful guidance. 

Sam's cock had slicked up immensely, both with saliva and Vanilla-Cherry lip gloss. When Kurt pulled off of the delicious body part with a watery pop, Sam whined and looked down with pleading eyes at Kurt. Kurt giggled and stood up and finally gave his boyfriend a kiss. It was sloppy and rushed, but no less intimate and loved-up. Kurt moved his lips effortlessly against Sam's, the blonde boy deepening it every second, wanting as much as he could get from the boy he loved. 

Kurt pulled away from the hot kiss and pushed Sam towards the sinks. Sam strode back gracefully, his long legs carrying him. When the cold metal came into contact with his bare ass cheek he yelped a little bit, but stopped when Kurt started to laugh. With a slap to awaken it, Sam braved the idea and sat down on the counter, only grimacing slightly. Kurt smiled fondly as he stepped back to admire the man of his dreams. Sam was beautiful, a perfect Adonis, and he was all his. 

Unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing them down to his knees, Kurt freed his own cock and began to stroke it as he leant over and engulfed Sam's cock in the pleasurable warm wetness. Sam returned his hands to Kurt's hair, pulling tight as he moaned and groaned and threw his head back, wincing at the pain as he hit the back of the wall, narrowly avoiding the mirror. Kurt deep-throated Sam, every time swirling his tongue around to send sensation to the cock-head and sensitive tip where he could taste copious amounts of pre-cum. Sam was delicious. 

Smiling around the large cock in his mouth, Kurt began to jerk himself off fast, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. Sam watched out of hooded eyes as Kurt simultaneously jerked himself off, sucked Sam's cock and tweaked one of Sam's hard nipples. His climax was fast approaching, and he gripped Kurt's hair even tighter, to the point where he was almost certain it was painful for the other boy. Kurt didn't mind though, and continued to beat his meat until he moaned and spilt hot cum all over his hand and Sam's thigh. 

Kurt's moan sent Sam over the edge and with his own cry, he exploded in Kurt's mouth. Kurt locked his jaw and stilled, allowing Sam's essence to flood his mouth. He wasn't sure how much had accumulated, but his mouth widened with the amount that was expelled out of Sam's cock. He waited until Sam was finished cumming before pulling off of his dick. Sam whimpered when his still hard cock was taken from it's rightful home and exposed to the draft in the bathroom. He looked down at his glistening appendage with a smile. 

Kurt stood to his feet and came face-to-face with the boy he loved and smirked. Wiping his chin, titled his head slightly and opened his mouth, showing Sam what he had achieved. Sam's eyes widened at the amount of cum in Kurt's mouth, the creamy white fluid covering his tongue and cheeks. Without thinking, he pulled Kurt closer, crashing their mouths together. Darting his tongue in, Sam scooped up some of his own cum and swallowed, as did Kurt. They kissed passionately, sharing Sam's juices between them. Sam wiped up some of Kurt's cum off of his thigh and stuck his finger in his mouth to add to the mix of love. They pulled away panting, both their chins and mouths watery, glistening messes. 

"Welcome to McKinley, loser" Kurt winked. 

Sam chuckled and leant back on the wall as Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out a packet of moist towelettes. They cleaned up in comfortable silence before Sam darted back into the toilet stall. "It sucks that we don't have any classes together until 4th period Trig" Sam whined. 

Kurt finished restyling his hair to perfection in the mirror before grabbing at his things and shouldering his bag. "I know. And I won't see you at lunch either, unless you come out to the field to watch us practise. Speaking of, Coach Sylvester wants to see us before first period, so I better go before she has my balls." 

Sam smiled as he came out of the stall fully dressed in his old schools Letterman jacket. "I'll definitely be coming to watch you in that cheerleading uniform baby" Sam wiggled his eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Wouldn't want to miss that." 

Kurt snuggled into the embrace before sighing. "Have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?" 

Sam stilled. He and Kurt had talked about being together at school, about whether Sam would come-out and be honest from the get-go. Kurt had understood that Sam may want to hold off on that, considering what had happened at his last school. Sam though, wanted everyone to know that Kurt was his, and he was Kurt's. "I'm yours Kurt, and I want everyone to know that" he said sternly. 

Kurt beamed and leant up to kiss his boyfriend gently. "I love you." 

"I love you" Sam said back. 

Kurt pulled away and made for the door, unlocking it. He turned to smirked at Sam. "Don't forget your clothes next time, new kid" he said before winking and pushing his way out of the bathroom. 

**-xOx****-**

Kurt was backed into the bathroom door by an overexcited Jacob Ben Israel, blue microphone waving in his face. He sighed, resigned to his fate. 

"What do you say to the rumors that you were involved in a steamy gay love affair with a trouty-mouthed blonde country boy from Texas over the summer?" the roving reporter asked curiously. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and cocked a hip. "I'd say you're finally getting some reputable sources. Then I'd say Get Lost!" 

"So the rumors are true? You were involved in a big gay love affair with-" 

"Welcome back fairy!" Karofsky spat, cutting Jewfro off. 

Kurt glared at the offending boy. "Still sharp as a tack I see, huh Karofsky?" 

The larger teen scratched at the back of his head uneasily, not knowing what to do with that comment, causing Kurt to laugh. Karofsky did not appreciate this, and pulled a large Big Gulp cup from behind his back. "Shut your mouth, Hummel! This here is your Welcoming Back present. Blueberry, your favorite" he sneered. 

Kurt gulped, closed his eyes and took a small step away from the bathroom door just as the icy beverage made contact with his face. He shivered and grimaced at the hard slap against his soft skin and felt the shaved ice and sticky corn syrup drip down onto his clothes. Kurt sighed, willing the tears away as he heard Karofsky's footsteps and cheers from whoever Neanderthals were in the vicinity fade away.

He then heard the door from behind him opening, and heard those footsteps fade down the hall too. 

**-xOx****-**

Sam arched an eyebrow as he pushed against the bathroom door but it wouldn't budge. Then he heard Kurt's annoyed voice quipping back to an annoying nasally voice. They exchanged words and it sounded like an interview was being had, so Sam guessed a school reporter had asked Kurt a question. Sam tried to push against the door again, but it still wouldn't budge. 

He listened as a third voice was added to the mix, this time a gruff, angry sounding tone that Sam immediately disliked. He smiled when Kurt said something about a tack which was followed by silence, obviously of whoever had been on the receiving end of a patented Kurt Hummelsnarky come-back being knocked down a few pegs. He tried the door again, and this time he was able to push it open a small bit. Poking his head out to ask Kurt to move, he frowned in confusion when he saw his boyfriend covered in bright blue ice. 

Kurt stood still, the ice trickling down his face and outfit and Sam felt anger boil up inside of him. Squeezing his large body threw the small space and out into the hallway, he scanned quickly and saw a group of 4 large footballers laughing and pointing at Kurt, one guy holding a Big Gulp cup with an icy blue rim. Putting two and two together, Sam bolted down the hallway after the guys, seeing red as he steadily approached them. 

"What the fuck?" he gritted out, shoving the guy with the cup up against the lockers, hard. 

The guy's eyes widened in shock and all laughter, and even conversation from he rest of the hallway crowd stopped, all eyes on the two boys glaring at each other. "What the fuck's your problem, dude?" Karofsky asked. 

Sam clenched his fist. "What the fucks _your_ problem? Pick on someone your own size asshole!" 

Karofsky looked at Sam confused before looking down the corridor at where Kurt had stood, now retreated back into the bathroom. He smirked as he turned back to Sam. "Why? He your boyfriend or something? You a faggot like him, huh pretty boy?" 

Sam smirked right on back. "Yes, he is my boyfriend. So fuck with him, you fuck with me. And if you fuck with me," Sam pulled back and thrust his clenched fist forward, impacting with Karofsky's face, hard, "That's only the beginning. Got it?" 

Karofsky reeled back into the lockers, hand instinctively coming up to cup at his eye where he had just been punched. A few startled gasps from the onlookers told him he wasn't the only one shocked at the new kids admission and actions. He could only nod dumbly to this boys threat. Sam smirked at the other boy and turned on his heel to head back to the bathroom where he guessed Kurt had gone. 

**-xOx****-**

By lunch time, the whole school knew about the new gay kid, and that Hummel was in a relationship with said new gay kid. 

They received many looks as they kissed each other on the football field, Kurt for practise with the Cheerio's and Sam trying out for the football team. Many a cellphone camera had been out when, at the end of practise, the two boys ran to each other and tackled each other to the ground, kissing and hugging and talking about how great practise had gone. 

Kurt had promoted to Captain of the Cheerio's after Coach Sylvester had had enough of Quinn and Santana;s constant bickering. Sam had been given the coveted position as Quarterback for the football team, much to his teammates' horror at having the new gay kid on the team. Coach Beiste though, had made sure that the rest of the team knew that if any funny business and discrimination went on within her team, she wouldn't hesitate to come down on the perpetrator hard. 

By the time Glee rolled around, Sam had successfully completed his first at William McKinley High School. He had new friends who accepted him for who he was. He was the Quarterback on the football team, demanding respect just by that fact alone. He was out and proud. And he had the boy who he loved with all his heart right beside him. 

Kurt was ecstatic. He had friends whom he loved and who loved him back. He was the Captain of the cheerleading squad, demanding respect that he never had before with that title alone. And he had the boy who he loved with all his heart right beside him. 

This year would be great for them.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Shout out to Dear Near Scary, whose fics I completely adore, and who actually read and reviewed this stpry! I hope I didn't disappoint too much with this chapter.

**Coming Up:** A basement party at Santana's sees our boys educating their friends on the fundamentals of gay sex. Drug use, alcohol and Sam and Kurt sexytimes!


	4. High On Love

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

Kurt smiled at Santana when she opened the front door to her house and moved aside to welcome him and Sam inside.

It was Wednesday afternoon and Santana had decided to host a Glee Club party by the insistence of Puckerman. The Jewish boy had been miffed about most of the club having awesome Britney Spears fantasies and sought out to make sure everyone else had one too. His plan? Copious amounts of Kronic Lady of course. When he had unveiled his plan, Santana had quickly offered her house up as the venue since she had her own wing of the house and her parents wouldn't bother them. Rachel, and by default Finn, had opted to not attend, much to the latters disappointment. Quinn had also opted to sit out, being that the last time any sort of illicit drug that had been in her system ended in her becoming pregnant. But the rest were in.

Santana ushered the two boys passed a huge grand staircase and through a few long corridors until she reached two large frosted doors. "Welcome to Satan's den, bitches" she said with a smirk and slid the doors open.

Quiet music played as they advanced into the hallway. Coming out into a small circular foyer room, Kurt turned to Santana in awe. "This place is beautiful."

The she-devil raised and eyebrow and smiled. "I know. Bathroom is there" she pointed to one door then before turning and pointing to another, "That's a small kitchenette, help yourself. That's my bedroom," she said pointing to another door, "If you're going to use it to get your freak on, make sure to tell me so I can turn on the camera's. And this is the Media room" she said heading towards a door. Kurt and Sam nodded and followed her into the Media room where the music got significantly louder. A large circular couch sat in the middle of the room facing a huge pull-down screen with a projector mounted on the ceiling pointing towards it. There were speakers all around the room for the surround sound system. Sam beamed and squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

Sam bounded over the back of the couch with a giant smile on his face as he snatched up the touch-tablet remote. They were the only one's there at the moment, so Kurt took the time to speak with Santana. "So, what has Puckerman got in store for tonight?"

"Who knows with him?" he scoffed with a smile, "He's in the kitchenette cooking some brownies. I think he wants us all to experience the different ways to get high. He's got the brownies, a bong and some reefers."

Her phone went off and she checked it before leaving the room to go answer the door. Kurt walked around to Sam and sat next to his boyfriend. "Babe, look" Sam said pointing to the large screen.

Two men were fucking each other on the screen and Kurt's eyes went wide. "Samuel! What are you doing?"

Sam laughed and turned to stopped the video. "Relax, it's just Queer As Folk. She has the series in here, as well as Dante's Cove, The Lair and The L Word. She's definitely into alot of homoerotic programming."

"She's a freaky bitch like that" Puck said with a smirk as he walked into the room, a huge platter of brownies in his hands.

He set them down on the coffee table and picked one up and ate it in two bites. Kurt scoffed at his manners but picked one up for himself and Sam. "So these are the famous Grandma Puckerman pot brownies huh?"

"You bet your ass they are. But I upped the dosage so these ones will definitely get you buzzed."

Kurt smiled at Sam as they both took a bite of the fudge dessert. It was sweet and chocolaty with a hit of spice as Kurt swallowed. "Not bad" he commented.

**-xOx-**

An hour later, everyone had arrived and were currently all lazing around on the comfortable couch. Sam's feet rested on Kurt's lap as his head lay hanging off the edge of the couch. He focused his attention on the dancing butterflies on Brittany's bag. As a group, they had all devoured the entire platter of pot brownies and were blissfully in a cloudy haze of happy laziness.

Kurt ran his hands along Sam's long legs as he hummed the tune to We're Off To See The Wizard. Tina sat next to him making out with Mike, the two Asian's giggling every few seconds. Brittany lay with Artie on their stomachs on the ground, coloring in a book with black, but it looked as though they had used every color in the rainbow. Mercedes and Santana had gone to get some drinks, while Puck and Matt arm-wrestled.

When the two girls returned and placed pitchers of milk and apple juice down, Kurt frowned in confusion. Puck pulled away from his game with Matt and walked towards his back-pack and pulled out a large blue water pipe with a few small yellow packets, a packet of blunt paper and a few lighters. Throwing a couple of yellow packets to Santana with the blunt paper, he turned towards the rest of the group. "So who hasn't done this before?" he asked.

Artie, Mike, Sam and Brittany all raised their hands and Puck turned to raise a brow at Kurt, Tina and Mercedes. "What?" Kurt said with a smirk, "There's alot you don't know about us, Puckerman."

Puck shrugged then turned to Artie and Brittany. "Do you want me to show you how to do it?"

Artie nodded. Puck placed a small amount of weed into the cone of the small brass pipe sticking out of the bong and packed it in with the corner of his lighter. Placing his mouth over the opening at the top, the mohawked teen angled the lighter to set the weed ablaze. As the weed started to burn, Puck placed his finger over the small carb in the side of the bong and started to inhale the white smoke that had accumulated in the clear pipe. The water bubbled as Puck inhaled as much of the smoke he could, and he pulled away from the bong with closed eyes as he held his breath, exhaling after a 7 second wait. He blew the smoke out of his mouth and into Brittany's face, the blonde girl waving it away with an annoyed look on her face. Puck smirked.

"My turn."

Kurt snatched the bong away from Puck and Sam stifled a laugh when Noah looked at Kurt with what Sam guessed was meant to be a glare but actually looked like he was about to fall asleep. Kurt tapped out the little flakes of ash in the cone before refilling it with some weed. He placed his mouth over the opening and lit the drug, inhaling the smoke with a smile. He felt the smoke fill his lungs and he held his breath for a good 8 seconds before exhaling smoothly. He cleared the smoke in the pipe and inhaled that for a few seconds too. Then passed the bong back to Puck with a wink.

Sam watched, turned on as his boyfriend sucked in the large pipe. Seeing this side of Kurt was definitely a great thing. He snatched the pipe from Puck and turned to Kurt. "Can you help me?"

Kurt nodded and leant over to kiss his boyfriends lips. He then repeated the actions, filling the plate with weed and instructing Sam to cover the opening with his large lips. Kurt's cock twitched at the sight of the wide blue pipe being held by Sam's delicious lips suggestively. He scooted closer so he was sat hip to hip with the boy he loved and lit the weed. Sam inhaled the smoke slowly, making sure to fill his lungs and not just his mouth. He pulled away from the pipe and choked a bit, covering his mouth with his hand as he began to cough out the smoke.

Kurt reached over to the coffee table and filled a glass with milk and passed it to Sam. Sam accepted the beverage and sipped at it to ease his dry throat. Kurt took the pipe from Sam and cleared it of smoke when Sam shook his head before handing it to Santana. "You ok?" Kurt asked Sam as he snuggled into his side.

Sam laughed dryly and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "Yeah, was just dry that's all. I don't think I did it right though."

"You know what they say about the first time" Kurt said with a smile, "It's always slightly awkward, unknown territory and all."

Sam bent down and kissed Kurt's hair. "Oh I know."

**-xOx-**

An hour later, Santana's video playlist played on the large projector, music videos blasting out through every speaker in the room. Gimme More by Britney Spears started to play and everyone was on their feet dancing around like the stoned teenagers they were. Artie sat on Puck and Matt's shoulders as they spun around and fist-pumped the air. Brittany and Santana were spinning each other around to the electric base of the hypnotic beat pulsing through their veins, and Mercedes, Tina and Mike were having a Dougie-off.

Sam sat on the couch as Kurt gave him a lap dance. The countertenor swayed his hips seductively in front of Sam and ran his hand up and down his body. Out of his hazy daze, Kurt could tell Sam was probably seeing the whole dance in 3-D as he kept blinking and shaking his head. He began to lift his shirt up to expose the creamy expanses of his stomach to the tripping boy enjoying the show. Kurt danced for Sam sexily, shaking his hips and showing off his slightly toned abdomen. Sam blinked as Kurt's shimmying became blurred like he was moving at a rapid pace. He shook his head as he ran his eyes up and down Kurt's deceptively toned body as he shook and swayed and turned Sam on to no end. Sam idly let his hand wander to grope at himself within his jeans where he could feel his growing excitement.

The song changed to 3 by Britney Spears. Kurt smirked and leant down to kiss Sam before sashaying away. Sam watched with a whine as Kurt moved away to the front of the room. He watched his boyfriend pull Brittany away from Santana and made his way over to Mike and pulled Tina away too. The three started singing and dancing to the song, rubbing up against each other, grinding and thrusting.

Sam watched captivated, licking his lips and palming his erection through his jeans, eyes locked on his gorgeous boyfriend. When the song ended, he stood and approached Kurt, pushing him up against the wall and attacking his mouth. Kurt acted instantly and kissed back hard, teeth and tongues battling for dominance. Kurt pushed up with his hips and ground into Sam's straining erection causing the blonde boy to moan into their kiss. Kurt threw caution to the wind and dipped his hand down the front of his boyfriends jeans, feeling the hard cock within. Sam whimpered at the feeling of Kurt's soft hand working the length of his cock within the confinement of his jeans. He pulled away and leant his forehead against Kurt's panting. "Let's go to Santana's room."

A cough alerted the oblivious boys to the fact that they were in a room full of their friends and they stood up straight, though Kurt kept his hand down Sam's pants gripping his cock. He smirked when he saw everyone's eyes looking at where his hand was. "What?" he asked innocently, squeezing Sam's cock a little bit.

"Can we watch?" Brittany asked with puppy eyes.

Santana, Tina and Mercedes all nodded and Kurt laughed. "You want to watch us fuck?"

Sam looked at Kurt in confusion and got a squeeze to his cock in response. Puck cleared his throat and stepped forward. "I've always wanted to know how two dudes got down."

Artie nodded. "Me too, and thought it would be too gay to watch gay porn. But if it's the real thing, I guess I could live with that."

Kurt raised a brow at his friends then turned to Sam. "What do you say? Care to educate our friends on the art of Kum-loving?" he asked with a wink.

Sam shuddered and involuntarily gave a thrust up into Kurt's soft hand with his cock. "F-f-fine by me."

Kurt crashed theirs lips together and pulled his hand out of Sam's pants. They kissed passionately as they walked towards the coffee table. He pushed Sam down and ripped his shirt off over his head. Throwing a look over his shoulder he watched as his friends began to take seats on the couch, eyes focused on the two boys. Sam reached over and grabbed at Kurt's belt and quickly tugging it off. He couldn't quite believe they were about to fuck in front of a crowd, and their friends no less. But the thought of putting on a show and showing everyone just how much he loved Kurt thrilled him. He quickly done away with the button to Kurt's pants and swiftly pulled them down and gave a light smack to the ass he owned.

Kurt yelped at the smack and pulled his own shirt off and threw it to Mercedes who folded it neatly. He looked down at Sam and saw the hunger in his bloodshot eyes and bent down to undo his lovers belt and helped him shimmy out of the jeans. Crouching to his knees, he grasped Sam's cock and scanned his friends faces as he went down on Sam. Sam threw his head back as his cock was taken into Kurt's salivating mouth, warm and wet and tight. He opened his eyes and saw his friends upside down. They were staring passed him, entranced at Kurt swallowing all of his length. He grinned when he saw that the guys all had straining boners that they were trying to hide.

His friends' eyes on him egged Kurt on and he deep-throated Sam all the way until his chin was pillowed by Sam's large balls. The blondes brown pubic tickled at Kurt's nose as he inhaled and exhaled while swirling his tongue around the head of the cock lodged down his throat. He began to hum as he moved up and down on the cock, slicking it up to get as much lube as possible. Pulling away with a pop, he began to lick at Sam's dick like an ice-cream from the base to the tip and all over. Sam whimpered wantonly as Kurt licked away, and he watched as Artie and Matt began to palm themselves through their clothing. Santana was kissing down Brittney's neck, her eyes locked on Kurt as Brittany ran her hand up the Latino's skirt. He was too busy watching his friends that he barely noticed when Kurt had stopped tonguing his cock.

Kurt stood up and watched with satisfaction when his friends' eyes widened at seeing his own cock. It was fully erect at 8 inches and he gripped it, giving himself a few pleasurable strokes. Sam looked up at him with fire burning in his diluted emerald eyes. Kurt smiled fondly and straddled his boyfriend, positioning his cock against Sam's abs and Sam's cock against his ass crack. Both boys startled when they felt the table move under them. Santana had reached forward and had spun the table, which had a swivel top, around. Kurt's back was now facing his friends and both he and Sam grinned at each other with the realization that now their friends would have a better view of the action. Sam gripped both his hands onto Kurt's ass cheeks and pulled them apart slightly.

Kurt kissed Sam roughly and then began to suck on his neck hard, biting a bit. Sam moaned and reached down to line his cock up with Kurt's hole. He tapped the head against it a few times feeling the hole winking slightly. Finally though, when Kurt bit down on his neck a little more forcefully, Sam pushed his cock head passed the ring of muscle.

A moan that wasn't his nor Sam's alerted Kurt as Sam slowly entered into him. Looking over his shoulder, Kurt licked his lips at what he saw.

Santana sucked on Brittany's neck while Brittany had her hand up Santana's skirt. Mike's hand had disappeared down Tina's pants, as had Tina's hand down Mike's pants, both moving slowly and moaning. Mercedes watched entranced as Sam's cock disappeared into Kurt's asshole. Puck had whipped his cock out and was merrily jerking himself off with one hand as the other was hiked up his shirt playing with his nipple ring. Artie and Matt were palming themselves with glassed over eyes looking upon the live-action porn show that was going on right in front of them, unbelievably hot even though they were two guys.

Kurt couldn't quite believe what was happening, but then Sam thrust up sharply and hit that sweet spot deep inside him and he didn't give a fuck about anything other than fucking Sam. Sam gripped Kurt's hips and began to thrust up hard, the resounding slap of skin-to-skin contact echoing over the room. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and began bouncing up and down on the cock in his ass. Sam's cock pulsed as it delved deep in the tight warmth of Kurt's anal walls. Both boys moaned in ecstasy.

Sam ran his hands up and down Kurt's back as he thrust up as much as he could. He loved the feeling of Kurt's silky smooth skin against his own more rough textured skin. He loved the way Kurt's body seemed to have been molded to fit perfectly with his own, the slight curves and muscles of the countertenor fitting like a puzzle against Sam's own slightly larger, toned muscles. In his blazed state, fucking his boyfriend in a room full of people watching them, Sam was reminded just how perfect he and Kurt were. With that thought, he pulled Kurt's face down and kissed his lover passionately.

Kurt matched each one of Sam's thrusts up in his ass with his own bounce down on Sam's cock. He would still for a split second and give a small roll of the hips while Sam's cock was lodged all the way in before bouncing back up and feeling fulfilled. Even as he kissed Sam roughly as they rocked together, Kurt could see fireworks and vibrant colors dancing around them due to his inebriation, but his focus was on the boy he loved, who he was making love with right at that moment.

Sam felt the sirring in his stomach and balls and knew he was close. He reached in between himself and Kurt and grasped his boyfriends rock hard cock in his hand and began jerking Kurt off. Each thrust up into Kurt he matched with a jerk to his cock and continued that rhythm as he felt his climax draw near. Kurt began to slow his pace as he felt his own orgasm building, relaxing and letting Sam do all of the work. Their lips still pressed together in a desperate lip-locked, both boys moaned and groaned and exhaled as they exploded simultaneously.

A collective gasp escaped every onlookers mouths as they saw the love between the two boys exude itself in the form of white hot cum seeping from Kurt's ass where Sam's cock was lodged. The two boys in question stilled, panting and shaking slightly from their orgasms, still kissing like their lives depended on it. Mike growled lowly as he exploded in his underwear and all over Tina's hand. Santana closed her eyes as he knees shook from orgasm as Brittany removed her fingers. Matt, who had cum a while ago, sat with a cushion over his lap, as did Artie who had taken to just watching the action. And Puck continued to jerk himself off, staring at Kurt's ass covered in cum.

Kurt smiled and leant his head on Sam's shoulder. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you, baby" Sam replied.

A loud howl alerted the boys and they both turned their heads to see a flying projectile of cum shooting from Puck;s large cock. The mohawked teen smirked as a few more shots shot out of his cock and flew up in the air. Kurt licked his lips and gave the cock still lodged in his ass a slight squeeze. Sam shuddered at the feeling against his sensitive, but still very erect cock.

**-xOx-**

"So that was fun" Brittany beamed.

Everyone had cleaned up (the room and themselves) and were now getting ready to leave. Artie, Matt and Mercedes had left pretty much as soon as the show had ended, cheeks stained red and none of them making eye contact with anyone. Puck had boasted about himself, to no ones surprise, about his massive load, and had patted Sam on the back as to his game and the way he expertly gave it to Kurt.

Santana smiled at Brittany and linked their pinkies as they walked Kurt and Sam to the door. "Yeah it was. And Hummel? That show was so fucking hot I wish I had recorded it."

Kurt blushed and Sam pulled him closer. They made it to the front door and said goodbye to the two girls. Walking towards his Navigator, Kurt climbed in and waited for Sam to get in the passengers seat. Once both boys were inside, Kurt turned to Sam and gave him a small smile. "Are you ok with what went on in there?"

Sam smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "Babe, I'd gladly fuck you anytime, anywhere, in front of anyone as long as they know that you're mine, and I love you."

Kurt smirked with a gleam in his eyes as he started up the car. "Well in that case..."

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Holy shit-bags you guys, the amazing author 'gleefulmusings' read this story and liked it! Seriously, the review made me freak out and run away from my laptop like it have given the clap or something like that. I cried and laughed at myself for crying, then finally worked up the courage to write a new chapter, even though I now know that two of my three Holy Trinity of writers read this fic! That's not daunting at all...

With that said, I'm not 100% in love with this chapter. I had so much fucking bullshit going on in my life that I was kind of distracted by while writing this, but it's something I wanted to see and will spur on a few future chapters. I'm also curious to know if you guys want to see these boys' first time? Let me know if I should write that, yeah?

**Coming Up:** Ice-cream, chocolate sauce and whipped cream? Sounds like a Hevanly sundae to me!


	5. What's Your Flavor?

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

"Ai's- 33. Nay's- 29."

Kurt covered his face with both of his hands and screamed as loud as he could, overcome with a plethora of emotions ranging from happiness and glee, to a feeling of triumph, of freedom and liberty. He stomped his feet down on the carpeted floor as he continued to scream his joy, the televised senate meeting of New York legalizing gay marriage playing unnoticed to the ecstatic teenage boy.

A firm squeeze to his shoulder slightly startled him, and the countertenor turned to face the beaming grin of his beautiful boyfriend. "It passed!" he yelled in Sam's face, throwing himself at the other teen and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck.

Sam chuckled and squeezed his boyfriend tight, inhaling the alluring spicy cinnamon scent lingering on the alabaster skin of the perfect boy whom he cherished. "It did!"

When Kurt sunk his head deeper into the crook of Sam's neck, smelling the musky natural scent of the boy he loved, Sam felt warm wetness taint at his collar. He frowned to himself and pulled Kurt in tighter, stroking the slender boys back lovingly. Kurt cooed into the touch and burrowed even deeper into the crook of Sam's neck. After a few moments of silence, the countertenor pulled himself out and looked upon his boyfriend.

Shining glazs colored eyes locked with sparkling emerald colored eyes as Kurt and Sam just stared at each other. There were tear streaks running down Kurt's flawless cheeks, and his lips were plump from the boy biting on them. Sam frowned further in confusion at the sight. He reached a hand up and cupped his boyfriends face before leaning in and kissing the tears away.

Kurt smiled and placed his hands over Sam's. "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm so happy right now."

Sam nodded in understanding and smiled at Kurt. "Shh, I understand. This is monumental. I can't believe it actually passed though, you know?"

Kurt nodded. "I kind of did, but I didn't at the same time. I had all the faith in New York to do what's right. But at the same time, all I kept thinking about was what would happen if nothing happened. I just...It's an amazing night!"

"I know. I kind of wish we were in New York, celebrating with everyone else."

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I'm perfectly fine right where I am, here with the boy that I love, who will one day become Mr.. Samuel Kendrix Hummel" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh? Why don't you change your name to Kurtis Elizabeth Evans?" Sam asked with an equally wide smile.

"Because Samuel, I'm a Hummel through and through. You'll have to change your name" Kurt replied sternly, arching a brow in challenge.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Nuh-uh. I'm an Evans through and through. Why don't we just use both names?"

Kurt screwed his nose up and shook his head. "I've never been a great fan of hyphenated names. And having more than three names is just silly. Do you know that Tina has 6?"

Sam made a face and shook his head with another laugh. "No I didn't. But anyway, about our names? How about we combine the two? Like what Finn and Puck like to do with everyone? We can be..." Sam tapped his chin in thought, "Humvans?"

"Eww" Kurt rebuked, "That sounds like sports car manufacturer."

"Emmel?" Kurt just raised a brow and titled his head in his best 'bitch please!' look and Sam shrugged his shoulders in response. "Hevans?"

Kurt smiled widely and leant forward to kiss Sam's lips. "Sounds perfect. Sam and Kurt Hevans."

Sam beamed and kissed Kurt back. "Sam and Kurt Hevans."

**-xOx-**

The 24 hour news station showed the large crowd gathered in New York, a sea of cheering people waving their rainbow flags around. Kurt and Sam sat on the large sofa in the basement bedroom watching intently as the reporters interviewed ecstatic members of the LGBT community, every single person being interviewed having the largest smile on their faces, some with teary eyes, but all rejoicing in the fact that they now have the right to marry the person they love.

"This is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed for the thousandth time since the initial overturning an hour ago.

Sam moaned after taking a mouthful of home-made Pistachio ice-cream, salivating at the sweet and salty flavor. "I know! It's so delicious!" he agreed.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend who was looking at him with a large grin, mouth full of ice-cream with some dripping out the side of his mouth. He rolled his eyes and swatted Sam upside the head. "I was talking about that!" he mock-scolded, pointing to the television.

"Oh!" Sam said after he swallowed, scratching at the back of his head. "Sorry. But yeah, that's amazing too."

Kurt laughed and reached over and licked the ice-cream away from the corners of Sam's mouth. Sam acted quickly and caught Kurt's tongue, gave a little suck and then let it go. Kurt sighed before sitting back into the deep couch, throwing his feet up onto Sam's lap while he dug his own spoon into the tub of home-made Vanilla and Saffron ice-cream. When he brought a spoonful of the decadent dessert up to his mouth, the countertenor let out a very pleased moan of appreciation.

Sam arched a brow as he looked at Kurt. He watched transfixed as Kurt, eyes closed tightly, withdrew the silver spoon from his cold-swollen lips. He watched transfixed as Kurt sucked on the tip of the spoon before lapping his tongue at the curvature to make sure that he got all of the sinfully sweet diary. When Sam felt a pressure against his groin, he looked down upon himself and noticed that he was now sporting a tent in his sweat pants, and Kurt's delicately soft and rather large feet were pressing down, moving ever so stealthily but nonetheless knowingly.

Kurt internally smirked at himself and pressed the ball of his left foot down a little more forcefully against the hardness poking him. Continuing to keep his eyes shut, he dipped his spoon back into the tub of ice-cream and returned it to his mouth full of heavenly goodness. He had to give himself credit too, because the ice-cream he made himself. There were various different flavors sitting in the freezer that he had made for warm summer nights and sitting down to watch a good movie. But using his favorite flavor combination to seduce his boyfriend worked just as well...

Sam swallowed dryly, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of Kurt swallowing the creamy ice-cream. Wild, dirty thoughts raced through the shaggy blonde haired teens mind as the pressure of his lovers feet increased, and he was positive he didn't imagine the slight stroke Kurt gave his hardening erection.

Kurt swiped the length of his foot along the rapidly hardening appendage of his lover, and couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he returned the spoon back to the tub to repeat the motions. He felt Sam try to reposition himself under his feet but didn't pay much attention to that since he had returned a mouthful of ice-cream to his mouth and the divine taste was rather distracting in itself.

Sam finally gained back enough composure to tear his eyes away from the devilish tease he called boyfriend. He looked down at his lap and saw Kurt move his feet ever so slightly, rubbing his cock through the thin cotton fabric of his sweat pants and couldn't help let out a small moan at the feeling. He looked back at his boyfriend and noticed the countertenor still had his eyes closed and the muscular teen smiled cheekily to himself as he reached over the arm of the sofa and felt around on the ground for the supplies he had brought with him from the fridge when they had gotten the ice-cream.

The pleasure that the spicy Saffron gave his tastebuds distracted Kurt from his task of teasing the boy he loved, and he momentarily ceased moving his feet in his boyfriends groin. He shook his head and was about to return to the task at hand, or foot. When a warm hand wrapped around his foot, he stopped and finally opened his eyes, intending to flutter his eyelashes innocently and play coy.

Sam grinned as Kurt opened his eyes, the sparkling glasz color he loved peeking through the small slits. When his boyfriend's eyes were opened wide, Sam puckered his lips and made a kissing noise at Kurt before pulling a tube of Cool Whip up and into view. Kurt only had time to gasp as the cold whipped cream was sprayed onto hos slender toes. Sam cackled in laughter, even as Kurt pressed down hard onto his groin in annoyance.

"I know you better be cleaning that off of me right now!" Kurt demanded, a serious look on his face as he ping-ponged his vision from his cream-covered toes to his Cheshire Cat-like boyfriend.

Sam just shrugged his shoulders with a laugh. "Of course, babe. See."

The blonde teen reached down and pulled Kurt's foot up to his mouth, licking at the whipped cream covering his boyfriends toes. Kurt let out an indignant squeak as Sam ran his tongue out and over the sensitive digits, slightly tickling Kurt. Sam licked the cream clean, sucking on Kurt's big toe gently before letting it go with a pop and returning a large grin to the gaping mouthed boy across from him.

"Is that a kink of yours?" Kurt asked Sam.

Sam nodded, his grin falling a little at the bewildered look on Kurt's face. "I...I guess. Why, do you think it's gross?"

Kurt quickly shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just new, that's all. It was...nice though. Ticklish too."

"Oh" Sam said, a little relived. "I was worried you would think it was nasty."

Kurt placed the tub of ice-cream onto the coffee table then moved over so he was sitting right next to Sam and cupped his boyfriends cheek. "Remember what we talked about after Santana's party? About no judgment between each other when it comes to things of an intimate nature?"

Sam nodded. "That we'll try what the other person wants to try without shame."

"Exactly" Kurt answered, "No shame or fear. We love each other and we can explore every bit of our love for each other freely."

Sam smiled and leant over to kiss Kurt on the lips, deepening it immediately. He beamed at his boyfriend when they pulled apart. "I love you so much."

"Good, because I love you so much too, so we're even."

Sam pulled Kurt into a searing kiss, their lips and tongues melting in sync with each other. Kurt moaned into the kiss and pushed Sam back and climbed on top of him. He then left Sam's lips and began sucking on the luscious neck that was already littered in hickeys. Sam began to moan and Kurt wasn't sure whether it was from the suction on the other teens neck, or the fact that Kurt was free to mark Sam as much as he wanted but Sam was never allowed to leave a mark on Kurt. At least, not on his neck anyway...

Sam panted, the suction of Kurt's mouth and the slight feel of teeth against his neck making him so horny. He brought his hand up and began running it through his boyfriends hair when Kurt suddenly stopped his sucking and sat up straight. Sam flinched slightly, anticipating the verbal attack he was able to receive for touching Kurt's perfect, even for a weekend, hair. When Kurt arched a brow instead and gave Sam a smirk, the blonde boy was confused.

"Wha...Why'd you stop?" he whined.

Kurt giggled and sat up further, pulling Sam up with him. He quickly pulled Sam's tee off and threw it on to the ground. The countertenor leant down and bit one of Sam's nipples gently then sat back up again with a mischievous glint in his beautiful eyes. "Where's the cream?"

Sam eagerly pulled the can of Cool Whip out from under his back and passed it to Kurt with wanting eyes. Kurt giggled at the action and shook the can of cream before placing the nozzle at Sam's lips and spraying two thin lines to cover the plump mouth of his lover. Sam couldn't help himself and shot out his tongue and licked the cream off of his top lip. The sweet vanilla flavored whipped cream tasted good and the blonde boy grinned at an amused looking Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged and then placed the nozzle of the can at Sam's nipples, covering both in cream. He continued the motion on Sam's naval and left a trail at the top of his straining sweat pants. The elegant boy then pulled his own cashmere sweater off and folded it neatly, placing the garment on the coffee table. He turned back to Sam and began licking the cream off of his boyfriends Adonis-like body.

He sucked on Sam's pouting bottom lip, then kissed his way down the other teens neck and chest before lapping up the cream at both nipples. He continued peppering the toned physique of the boy he loved with kisses, placing one on every abdominal muscle Sam possessed. He then placed his mouth over the small mound of cream sitting in Sam's deep naval and sucked the sweetened cream up, swallowing the dairy product easily. He plunged his cool tongue into the recesses of Sam's belly button, cleaning out all traces of cream and tasting the salty yet alluring taste of Sam's skin.

Sam lay completely still, enjoying the feeling of Kurt's tongue and hot breath on his skin as he cleaned all the whipped cream up. As Kurt went lower and lower, Sam felt his cock harden to full mast and he thanked Kurt for suggesting he go commando that night. As he felt the last of the cream from his naval being swiped away, Sam squirmed pleasantly as Kurt began to tongue his belly button. After a few moments though, Kurt pulled away and sat up, grinning at Sam with traces of cream around his mouth.

Kurt wasted no time and moved off of Sam's body completely. Sam whimpered at the loss of body heat until he looked at Kurt standing in nothing but his tight white briefs. The countertenor quickly disrobed of his last remaining item of clothing and Sam watched with hungry eyes as his boyfriends hard cock sprang free of it's confines, slapping against Kurt's slender stomach. Large hickeys were littered around Kurt's naval, and on his hip bone, the only places Kurt would allow to be marked. Kurt saw Sam's eyes roaming his body and gave his boyfriend a little jiggle, his cock swaying side to side. He threw his head back and laughed as Sam followed the erect cock.

Sam's own cock gave a throb of lust and he reached down and slipped the baggy sweat pants off and down his legs, kicking them off and sending them flying elsewhere. Kurt smiled at his goofy and eager boyfriend and sat back down at Sam's thighs, only to be pushed back onto his back. Sam pushed forward and crashed his lips against Kurt's and began rocking their hips together as he intensified the kiss. Kurt moaned and began battling Sam's tongue with his own as he felt their hard cock's sliding effortlessly against each other. Sam began thrusting his hips hard and fast, panting into the kiss he was sharing with Kurt. Their cocks rubbed pleasurably against one another and within seconds Sam was moaning Kurt's name as he came between them.

He stilled and panted, trying to catch his breath when Kurt chuckled lightly and ran his hand over the spent boys shoulder. "You ok there, Sammy?"

Sam sat up and looked down at Kurt, a stain of light red tinting his already flushed face. "Sorry" he mumbled.

Kurt just shrugged and reached down to the ground and picked Sam's t-shirt up and wiped himself clean. "It's more than ok, Sam. the friction was really hot!"

Sam chuckled and took the shirt from Kurt and wiped himself off as well. "It was. I can't believe I came that quickly, though" he said, still slightly embarrassed.

"Was it the ice-cream, the whipped cream or the grinding?" Kurt asked as he picked up the tub of ice-cream on the table and ate a spoonful.

"A combination of all of them. Plus, I don't know...something about tonight, about that" Sam said, pointing to the forgotten television showing people celebrating the legalization of gay marriage in New York, "Just really hits home how lucky I am. How lucky we are. Not only to now have another state in which we can legally marry, but the fact that I have you? That was more than enough for me. It's just...it's just awesome!"

Kurt watched, naked as he was, with a spoon full of ice-cream mid-air as he listened intently to his boyfriend speak so candidly about everything. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. "That was beautiful Sam" Kurt whispered, moving so he was sitting thigh-to-thigh with Sam.

Sam shrugged modestly and threw an arm over Kurt's bare shoulders. The motion caused him to shake Kurt a little, and the spoon the countertenor had just lifted to his mouth wobbled, making the large mound of ice-cream drip onto the countertenors skin. Kurt gasped at the cold hit to his chest and Sam watched half amused and half turned on as the dollop of ice-cream melted its way down Kurt's stomach before coming to rest on Kurt's pelvic bone. He acted impulsively and leant in to lick at the trail the ice-cream had left behind, salivating at the sweet Saffron flavor.

As he lapped up the ice-cream at Kurt's pelvic bone, Sam watched as Kurt's cock began to harden again and couldn't resist placing a kiss to the growing appendage. Kurt gasped at the cold of Sam's lips against his cock and moaned slightly. He titled his head back as Sam continued to eat the ice-cream. His eyes landed on the coffee table where the tube of Cool Whip sat next to the tub of ice-cream. Smiling to himself, Kurt reached over and picked the can up and gave it a shake.

After the last traces of ice-cream had disappeared, Sam gave the tender pelvic bone of his boyfriend one last kiss and sat up. Kurt grinned at him and Sam arched a brow in question until Kurt produced the can of Cool Whip and began spraying the sweet dairy product on his beautifully elegant body. Kurt made a long line down the middle of his chest and continued passed the carefully maintained pubic hair and onto Kurt's fully erect cock, making a little smiley face on the head.

Sam licked his lips in want and dove straight in, licking up the cream from Kurt's body. He followed the long white line of fluffy cream all the way down to Kurt's dick. Once down there, Sam wrapped his hand around the base and opened his mouth, taking the cock in. He closed his mouth around half way and sucked gently as he cleaned the whipped cream off as he pulled away. Knowing that he didn't possess the talent to deepthroat his boyfriend, Sam licked off the cream at the base. He pulled away and came back up to give his boyfriend a kiss before going back down and enveloping the cock into his cold-swollen mouth.

Kurt moaned and wrapped his fingers in Sam's unruly mob of hair as the blonde boy began to bob his head up and down, sucking on Kurt's dick. Sam knew he lacked the skills that his boyfriend possessed, but he more than made up for it in eagerness. He alternated between sucking and licking, all the while cupping Kurt's low hanging balls. Sam smirked around the mouthful of cock as he heard his lovers appreciative and melodic whimpering.

Sam started to lick at the underside of Kurt's shaft, just like he liked when Kurt sucked him off. The hitching of Kurt's breath signified to Sam that he was doing a great job initiating the pleasure from the sensitive underside. Every now and then, Sam grazed his teeth along the ridge of Kurt's cock head very gently, making Kurt shiver and dig his nails slightly into Sam's scalp.

Kurt's head lulled backwards as he felt the pleasure of his boyfriends large lips moving sensually up and down his cock. He grabbed a handful of hair in both his hands and pulled Sam's head down further, and started to thrust shallowly. Sam hollowed his cheeks as tight as he could, squeezing Kurt's balls a little tighter as he bobbed his head up and down, creating a tight, wet crevice of pleasurable suction that Kurt appreciated by panting and moaning cuss words of encouragement.

It didn't take long of this continuous motion, and with a few more thrusts of Kurt's hips and a few more swirls of the tongue by Sam, the countertenor grasped at Sam's hair as he came hard, shooting large ropes of cum down Sam's throat. Sam swallowed the nectar of his lover, his senses tingling at the sensation and taste. Fruity sweet, thick like yoghurt. Musky and undeniably Kurt.

Sam wiped his chin as he sat up, grinning at Kurt whose eyes were still closed, his head still tilted back. The blonde sat next to Kurt and pulled him in close. "You ok, baby?"

Kurt cracked an eyelid open at his boyfriend and smiled lazily. "Yeah" he breathed out.

Sam chuckled as he grabbed the forgotten ice-cream. Dipping his spoon into the Pistachio flavored dairy and bringing it to his mouth, he let it slip in his mouth. After swallowing, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Kurt. "You taste better."

Kurt smiled and slapped Sam's exposed abs. He rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder as they turned their attention back onto the forgotten television, now showing folks and their preparation for the gay pride parade.

**-xOx-**

Kurt made his way back down the stairs to his basement bedroom, a content smile on his face.

They had taken a shower together a few moments earlier, and Sam was sitting in Kurt's bed with a fresh pair of pajama pants. Kurt had put his foot down with his father and declared that if he wanted Sam to stay the night, then Sam got to stay the night, in Kurt's room, in Kurt's bed. Burt had been adamant that that wouldn't happen, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and exclaim that he and Sam were already (very) sexually active. Burt had choked on his beer, glared at the shocked looking blonde teen standing behind Kurt, then growled helplessly as he allowed his son his request.

Walking to his bed, Kurt kicked off his fluffy slippers and climbed into the large comfortable wonderland. Sam immediately snuggled up next to him, and Kurt let out a love-filled sigh at the constant contact Sam seemed to crave. They lay down together, Kurt resting his head on his silk-covered pillow, and Sam resting his head on Kurt's chest. They were silent in contentment as the events of the day played out in their heads.

"Sammy?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, rubbing Kurt's stomach gently.

"Will you marry me?"

Sam stilled for a second before lifting his head up off of Kurt's chest and looking into his eyes. "Huh?"

Kurt bit his lip as he reached over to his side table and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small silk pouch and sat up in the bed so his back was against the padded headboard. Sam watched with sparkling eyes as Kurt untied the drawstring of the pouch and pulled out a beautiful silver ring covered in diamonds all around the slender band. Kurt held the ring in his elegant fingers and looked up at the boy he loved with all his heart.

"This was my moms" he said wistfully, flipping the ring in his fingers. "Before she died, she slipped it off of her finger and gave it to me, told me to give it to the one person I can't live without. That person is you, Sam." Kurt said confidently at that part. "I know we're only young. But, I can't see myself with anyone other than you" Kurt said adamantly. "And I know we already promised to be engaged in the future, but, I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be engaged to you as soon as possible. We don't have to marry straight away. I mean, I've been planning my wedding since I was 6, but it'll take a little persuasion for me to book the Taj Mahal for our reception."

The silent, slightly shocked, very touched Sam laughed at that, making the babbling, slightly nervous, very emotional Kurt smile. "Yes."

Kurt's brows furrowed. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand, surprised at the slight tremor they held. "Yes. I'll marry you."

At those words, the tears flooded to the surface and spilt over and down Kurt's cheeks. The wide smile on Kurt's face made Sam realize they were happy tears as they were drawn closer into a kiss of passion and love. They pulled away and Kurt slipped the silver band onto Sam's ring finger. He smiled down at the attractive ring on his attractive boyfriend's finger before placing a kiss on it.

"Sam and Kurt Hevans" Kurt whispered as the two boys settled back down onto the bed.

Sam smiled. "Sam and Kurt Hevans."

Sleep claimed the two boys almost immediately. Kurt dreamt about the future. Of his life with his husband. Of the love they shared with each other. Sam dreamt about the future. Of his life with his husband. Of the love they shared with each other.

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** I know that the timeline of this story doesn't meet the timeline of this chapter, but I don't even care. Know why? Because New York legalized same-sex marriage! I cried like a bitch when I saw the news, and just had to include it in this story somehow. I'm so proud of New York! Concrete jungle where dreams are made of? Seems like it! I just knew Kurt would have something to say about it, so here you are! Also, I don't know whether they televised the senate meeting in Ohio, or anywhere else except New York for that matter. I saw it on YouTube, so I assumed it was shown. But if not, let's just assume Sam and Kurt are watching one of them 24 hour news stations like Sky News or something LOL.

**Coming Up:** Semi-Duets episode re-write. The boys sing the duet that should have happened! They also reminisce back onto their first time, when they become one with each other, solidifying their love. Awkward beauty abounds.


	6. Can You Feel The Love?

**Afternoon Delight**

**-xOx-**

Standing in front of all his friends, Kurt couldn't keep the wide grin off of his face. Standing up in Glee Club and ready to sing a duet with his boyfriend, the person he loved more than anything in the world was an exhilarating feeling that carried with it the one thing the countertenor has always dreamt of; finding true love.

He looked over at Sam and gave a reassuring nod, the blonde boy being a little nervous for his first duet in New Directions. Nevertheless, Sam returned the smile as he stood and crossed the room and joined Kurt at the front of the class. Both boys exchanged a chaste kiss, smiles playing at their bright faces when a number of their friends ooooh'ed and ahhhh'ed.

"Good luck" Kurt whispered, their heads resting against each others.

Sam smiled and reluctantly pulled his head away before facing the group. "I just wanted to say, I couldn't possibly think of a greater duet partner than my beautiful boyfriend" he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt, ignoring Santana's barfing noise.

Kurt blushed at the compliment. "Well, I can think of one better option for myself, but that would actually be myself, and singing a duet by myself is like vocal masturbation or something."

"And we all know that Sam wouldn't let you do that by yourself" Puck replied, causing most in the room to chuckle politely, but causing Finn to pal at the imagery.

"Anyway" Kurt cut off, and everyone had the decency to listen, "This song has a special meaning to both Sam and myself" he ignored another one of Santana's fake-barfs and continued, "And even though Mercedes and Satan's duet was all kinds of fierce, and Mike and Tina showed us a form of slap-stick comedy that we haven't seen done in our humble club, Sam and I have this competition in the bag!"

With that, Kurt turned and nodded at Brad to start playing. The all too familiar melody of one of Elton Johns classic Disney songs filled the choir room and Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who grinned at him as he walked across to the other side of the room. Kurt stepped forward, not losing eye contact with Sam as he let his voice sing out clearly.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of this rolling world can be turned away."

Sam inhaled through his nose and exhaled out of his mouth, the next line coming out soft and clear.

"An enchanted moment, and it see's me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just be with you."

_Sam's lips on Kurt's neck made the countertenor moan and arch his back up off of the linen sheets of his bed, and inadvertently press his growing erection into Sam's full-grown, satin boxers covered erection, causing both boys to moan. Kurt wrapped his right arm around Sam's head and pressed him further onto the crook of his neck and gasped when he felt the gentle scrape of pearly teeth against his skin. Sam moaned at the taste of the creamy expanse of skin in Kurts neck and the musky, cinnamon scent his boyfriend seemed to exude._

The boy's voice merged with the addition of the drums and base behind their words as they came together for the chorus.

"And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far."

_"Sam!" Kurt moaned, pulling his boyfriends hair enough to dislodge him from his neck. Both boys locked eyes, diluted and wanting and Kurt nodded to Sam's unasked question. "I want it."_

_"You sure?" Sam asked, his breathing heavy on Kurt's flushed face._

_Kurt bit his lip and nodded his approval. Sam leant in and kissed Kurt's lips passionately, all the while sliding his hand down further from the position on Kurt's cock and cupping his balls. Moving them to the side, Sam's hand went lower and he let his fingers slide in between the warm cleft of Kurt's ass, feeling around for the entrance. Finding it, Sam let his finger touch the pucker and he smiled when it gave his fingertip a little wink before he started to rub and encircle Kurt's hole gently. Their lips never left each others._

_Sam lifted his hands away and brought his fingers to his lips. Kurt pulled his boyfriends hand towards him and sucked on the index and middle fingers, coating the two digits in saliva to act as lube. Sam smiled at Kurt as he pulled is fingers out of his mouth and returned his hand to where eit had been, at the entrance of Kurt's asshole. Kurt's back arched when the warm wet fingers started it's rhythm around his pucker again, and slowly Sam pushed the tip of his index finger inside._

_His ass wasn't a stranger to fingers, so Kurt was able to relax enough and let the digit slide passed the ring of tight muscle fairly easily. He still felt the semi-shock with the initial entry but that soon gave way to the feeling of pleasure when Sam began to move his finger inside of him, twisting and turning and prodding with the index before finally adding the second finger. Kurt's breath hitched at the intrusion and he bit his lip as Sam began to move those two fingers around, using a scissoring motion to stretch and loosen his boyfriend up._

_The feeling was phenomenal and Kurt couldn't wait for the real thing, so he managed to sit up slightly and reach over to the bedside table. Digging into his drawers, he pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom with shaking hands. Whether they were shaking from pleasure or from the thought of losing his virginity, he didn't know. Nor did he really care at that point in time, especially when Sam's long and slender fingers had hit the sensitive spot deep inside Kurt and made him whimper and moan like a bitch in heat._

Walking towards the centre of the room, Kurt began to sing the next verse, the music now back down to the simple melody of Brad and the piano.

"There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn."

Sam closed the distance as he began to sing the next verse.

"There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours."

_Sam moaned, the noise echoing in the back of his throat with a growl. His senses were overtaken by bliss, just from the breathy, wanton moans his squirming boyfriend was making. He couldn't quite believe he was about to lose his virginity, even as he rolled the condom onto his hardened cock. He knelt in between Kurt's opened legs, both boys completely naked and completely hard. Kurt lazily stroked his own cock as he waited patiently on his back, watching out of heavily lidded eyes at the sight of his Adonis-like boyfriend Sam slipping the latex condom on._

_Reaching for the lube, Kurt squirted a large amount of the liquid onto his hand and rubbed it together to warm it. He let his right hand dip down passed his cock and reached for his asshole and applied some lube around his entrance. Sam had finished slipping the condom on, so Kurt reached his left hand over and gave Sam's cock a few strokes, covering his member in a coating of lubricant._

_"You ready, baby?" Sam asked, leaning forward and supporting himself above Kurt on his arms above Kurt's shoulders._

_Kurt nodded and kissed Sam's lips. "Just...go easy, ok?" he said nervously._

_Sam nodded and kissed Kurt's lips as he aligned his cock head with Kurt's hole. Kurt spread his legs wider, giving his boyfriend some more room. When Sam's cock touched the entrance, Sam whined at the wink it gave him and Kurt moaned at the feeling. Finally though, Sam whispered "Relax" as he pushed his cock head passed the ring of muscle and into Kurt._

_Kurt hissed as Sam's cock slowly disappeared into his ass, pushing against the intrusion slightly as he had read online. He shut his eyes slighty, the pain almost too much as inch by inch Sam sunk into him until he was fully sheathed in the tight, virgin territory. When he opened his eyes, a tear fell from his eye and he looked up into the concerned but blown out green eyes of his lover._

_Sam was gone into the ecstasy of the tight, warm heat his cock was surrounded by. It was;t until he was balls deep that he registered that Kurt looked like he was in pain. Halting his actions, he once again supported himself above Kurt and asked "Are you ok? Am I hurting you?"_

_"Just a little" Kurt said, the pain evident on his face, "But...just don't move just yet, ok? Let me adjust to your thickness."_

_"Ok" Sam answered and leant in to kiss Kurt._

_They made out for a while, bottom half's still and unmoving. Kurt felt his ass being stretched and he felt that it was safe for Sam to start moving. "You can move now" he instructed, the pain slowly subsiding._

_Sam nodded and slowly turned his hips in a circular motion. Kurt whimpered, the pain flaring up again, but a slight hint of underlying pleasure that radiated in his balls told him it would be ok. He bit his lip as Sam started to lift his hips up off of Kurt's, his buried cock pulling out of Kurt's asshole a tad bit before sinking back in. The motions were repeated, as were the feeling of subsiding pain and growing pleasure. Each shallow thrust was accompanied by a whimper from Kurt and a moan from Sam, their faces half an inch apart and breath mingling as their eyes, green and glasz, bore into each others. Two lovers coming together in every way for the first time._

They linked hands and sung to each other.

"Oh-oh! And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we've come this far."

A guitar solo broke out and both boys looked over in surprise as Artie blasted out on his red electric guitar. Kurt turned back to Sam and smiled as Artie's music rocked out throughout the room. Sam just shrugged and began to sing the rifts in the song.

_Their bodies moved with each other, as Sam would push his cock into Kurt, their bodies would rock and push upwards, the linen sheets rubbing against Kurt's back. They rocked, every bit of their bodies connected together somehow, melding into one. Sam's shallow thrusts into his lover became more hard-hitting, his balls slapping against Kurt's asscheeks. Kurt's fingers dug into the flesh on Sam's back as he received the pounding to his ass._

_"You ok baby?" Sam asked panting as he continued to fuck his boyfriend for the first time._

_Kurt nodded, gripping Sam tighter and wrapping his legs around Sam's waist. "Yeah! It feels so good Sam, I love you!"_

_Sam stopped his movements abruptly, his cock throbbing in response. Kurt stilled and blinked up at his boyfriend, shocked at what he had just said. He opened his mouth to defend himself, to change the subject, when Sam's stunned face soon broke out into a smile. "What did you say?"_

_"I ah...I...it just slipped" Kurt said weakly._

_"That you love me?" Sam asked, disbelieving._

_Kurt closed his mouth and swallowed dryly before nodding. "Ye-yeah."_

_Sam squealed and kissed Kurt hard and rough. "I love you too!" he exclaimed and immediately returned to moving his hips, thrusting into Kurt._

_They continued, Sam rocking his cock into Kurt's ass and Kurt moaning and squirming under his boyfriend, all the while exchanging the same sentiment between them over and over and over._

"Can you feel it? Oh-oh yeah! Can you feel it?"

Artie's guitar solo came to an end and the band continued to play the music, getting softer as it played into the last verse. Sam dipped his voice, singing softly to Kurt, their hands still holding on to each others.

"An enchanted moment, and it see's me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just be with you."

They both turned at the same time to look at their friends as their voices joined once again to sing the chorus. Their friends, being Glee Club, couldn't help but join in singing the harmonies.

"Oh-oh! And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we've got this far."

_"I'm gonna cum!" Kurt whined, grinding his hard cock up against Sam's washboard stomach, the friction against his cock and the stimulation of his prostate by the large head of Sam's cock throwing him head-first over the edge. Sam continued to slam his cock into Kurt's ass as the anal walls around his cock clamped in as Kurt's balls pulled up and released his pent up load, spilling out in between their attacked bodies. Burst after burst of hot, sticky semen shot out of Kurt's cock, coating them in the evidence of love-making. The countertenors body shook with uncontrollable pleasure at his climax, his very first full-blown orgasm._

_The clamping around his cock sent Sam over the edge as well, and he continued to pull his cock back and slam back into his boyfriends well-fucked hole as he screamed Kurt's name._

"Ca-a-an-a-an-a-an you feel it? How it's laid to rest?"

Sam wailed out, Kurt's voice going up a few notes to harmonize the large note. The group sang the back up hymns as the band built their beat up, adding the loud guitar notes at the climax of the verse. Sam and Kurt's eyes locked again and they belted out the last lone of the chorus.

"It's enough to make Kings and vagabonds believe the very-believe the very-believe the very best."

_Sam collapsed onto Kurt spent, before rolling off and laying side-by-side to his lover. Both boys were panting, shaking in their post-orgasm haze. The smell of ass, cum and sweat filled Kurt's basement bedroom, a smell he found both gross and intoxicaingly delicious. He turned gently, hissing slightly at the pain in his rear to look at Sam, whose blond hair was plastered against his forehead. Sam grinned, his chest rising and falling heavily as he pulled off the well-soiled condom and tied the end off and threw it on the floor. He immediately pulled Kurt into a hug, snuggling up against his naked body._

_"We just made love" he giggled, kissing the back of Kurt's neck._

_"My ass hurts like a bitch" Kurt replied, intertwining his fingers with Sam's on his stomach._

_Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry babe. But you'll be able to return the favor to me soon, I promise."_

_Kurt nodded and scooted closer into his boyfriends front. "You bet your ass I will. But for now, let's just bask in our post-love making glory."_

_"I love you, Kurt" Sam whispered, his eyes getting heavy._

_Kurt smiled as he closed his eyes, tired and spent. "I love you too, Sam."_

Their voices grew quiet and they again faced each other to bring the song to a close.

"Can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we've got this far."

The band played out the song and Kurt leapt into his boyfriends arms. Sam spun Kurt around in their hug as the entire room erupted into applause for the couples beautiful duet. Sam kissed Kurt hard on the lips. "I love you, Kurt."

Even as Santana exclaimed something about something being charming, Kurt replied honestly. "I love you too, Sam."

**-xOx-**

Mr.. Shue raised an eyebrow as he pulled out the last of the paper slips. He gave a little smirk and mentally congratulated himself on the assignment at hand. Even though it was a competition, the group collectively showed that they weren't biased and were able to vote for the best performance.

"By a unanimous vote excluding themselves, the winners of this weeks duets assignment, and winning an all-expenses paid dinner for two at Breadstix is..." a band dude beat out a drum-roll on his drums as all of the Gleek's leapt forward to find out who the winner was, "Sam and Kurt!"

**-xOx-**

**A/N:** Because, had they sung together, they so would have won! This was my little rectification of what should have gone down during Duets. I'm weird because my favourite Glee episodes are the one's I have the biggest problems with LOL. I loved Duets and it's in the top 3 best episodes for me, yet I hated it the most because of all the Kurt moments during it! I wanted to wrap him in my arms and neevr let go during that episode!

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to mi amigo, AirNationOracle! He's an amazing writer who has written DELICIOUS Hevans fics so you, my readers, should definitely go check 'em out. You will not be disappointed. As well as being an amazing author, mi amigo, you're an awesome guy too and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not the best, but I hope you like it anyway!

**Coming Up:** Sam wants to explore one of his fetishes. It's a kink chapter involving watersports. If that isn't your thing, feel free to skip out on reading it when it's updated. This is the warning.


End file.
